Miracles
by scarcrow151
Summary: Sent into the forest to "rescue" a Buneary, Ryan finds himself in the middle of a villainous project, surrounded by murderous pokemon. He's gonna need a miracle to survive, and as he meets strong allies he starts to meets some stronger foes...
1. Prolouge

How's it going everyone, it has been awhile since I've posted, huh? Well, I'm back atcha with a brand new Lagomorph story. A different one for me, as this is my first story with all OC's!*gasp* Now…..I know I more than due to post another oneshot, and Promises is still left on that Toxicroak, Buizel sorta cliffhanger. But I'll get to those. For now, enjoy my newest creation, a story I've decided to put above two others, Miracles. So, sit back, and enjoy the ride.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prolouge

It was quiet, something not unusual for Kanto's Power Plant. The only sound that could be heard was the faint buzzing and work of machinery. That was all about to change in a second. Doors busted open as two men hurried in, bags slung around their shoulders. They walked in a hurry, obviously knowing where they were going. They made no effort to move silently, their footsteps echoing throughout the building, startling the few pokemon that lived there. They zigged and zagged through the abandoned building til they reached the back. That's where things got interesting. They examined the wall carefully, seemingly looking for something specific.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes watched them from behind one of the machines, belonging to a tiny little Pichu, obviously recently hatched. His parents had told him to wait inside the machine while they got berries from the nearby forest. However, his curiosity got the better of him. As the little Pichu poked his head out more, an odd thing was noticeable about him. His fur was slightly more orange than a normal Pichu's would be. One could normally put it down to the lighting of the room, however his parents seem to notice it's orangeness in any form of light.

He perked his ears up as one of the strange men made a noise and pressed a button. He squeaked in surprise as a surprise door opened in front of the man.

As Pichu stumbled back, the man chuckled. "Yay, we've found the switch!" He cheered, doing a little dance on the spot.

The other man, a rather pudgy man, bumbled inside. "Come out, Zapdos. You're coming with us!" He yelled into the room. A moment of silence passed before a shriek came from the room and the two goofs ran out, Zapdos hot on their trails.

The thinner man had tears rolling down his cheeks. "We forget the pokeballs!" He screamed, outpacing the pudgy man.

He puffed as he tried his best to run. "Wait for me, brother!" he wheezed, losing his breath quite easily. They ducked their heads as another bolt of lightning shot past them. Pichu giggled at the buffoons, but cut short when another voice sounded.

"You two good for nothings," It sounded. A man walked out where the two were running. He rolled his eyes as the two ran out of the building. "Useless."

He released a Zangoose, which stood confidently in front of the legendary. Dodging a Thunder, he readied his claws, they glowed bright blue and slashed the bird, causing it to shriek in pain.

The man chuckled. "Zangoose, one more Crush Claw." Zangoose charged his claws up again, and with a malicious grin, brought them down on the bird. Zapdos gave another shriek, and slumped down, in obvious pain. Pichu gasped as he saw the Power Plants leader in agony. He glared at the perpetrators, and knew something had to be done.

The man took out a yellowish ball and held it to the bird's head. "Hmph, almost too eas-" He cut off into a yell as he was hit in the back of the head by a little yellow bundle of fur. He dropped the ball, and in the moment of distraction, Zapdos electrocuted Zangoose, frying him to a crisp. He flew off into his room, needing reinforcements after his injury. The man sat up rubbing the back of his head. Sitting in his lap was an orange Pichu, knocked out from the impact.

He shook his head. "Little guy did not think that through" He said nastily. He noticed something off about the Pichu. "Hmmm...a shiny? Heh, not a bad find." He said to himself. He returned his Zangoose, and threw Pichu in one of the huge bags the other two brought. He turned his head as he heard footsteps and stepped back anxiously as Zapdos now stood with a few Electabuzz and Magneton.

He raised his hands up in a surrender motion. "I give, you win." He mumbled. Zangoose was his only pokemon capable of taking Zapdos. Granted the legendary was injured, but with it's backup, the bandit found himself in a bit of a pickle. Zapdos eyed the man as he got up and walked out, not turning his back to them, and not putting his hands down from the surrender position. Zapdos huffed as he hunched down.

One of the Electabuzz tried to help. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for his leader.

Zapdos nodded. "Yeah...my wings badly damaged. I won't be using it for a bit. Where's that Pichu though? He saved me." The others looked around and to no avail could find the little guy anywhere.

One of the Magneton turned to his leader. "You don't think he was taken, do you?" He asked, worried.

Zapdos's eyes widened, and he turned to one of the Electabuzz. "Check." He ordered.

Running outside, Electabuzz found a helicopter landed by the waterside. He got close and saw them place the tiny pokemon inside a cage obviously built for Zapdos. He readied a Thunderpunch to break down the machine, but a surprise Rock Throw from the helicopter made him skid backwards in a daze. When he snapped out of it, the helicopter was well in the air, and he was forced to watch in helplessness as it took off, nothing he could do.

He limped back inside, tears welling up at the lost. Zapdos saw him,and took on a crestfallen look when he noticed Electabuzz's expression.

Electabuzz punched the wall in anger. "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough." He cried out, startling the pokemon as they came out from hiding.

Zapdos sighed. "No, it's my fault. I didn't dodge that hit from the pokemon cause I thought no mortal pokemon could damage me severely, but that Pichu payed for my arrogance, and I will never forgive myself." He looked at his busted wing, then gritted his beak. "But I swear when I'm healed, I will track down those poachers and show them no mercy." He said in a voice that scared his friends.

Magneton spoke up. "We shall trail the helicopter, and get you when we find it's destination." It said, and at Zapdos's nod, they left.

Zapdos turned to the Electabuzz. "Do not blame yourself. When the Pichu's parents come back, inform them of what happened." Electabuzz nodded weakly, and Zapdos limped back to his room. _I don't care the cost, I will track down those monsters and make sure they regret ever being born…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dust kicked up as the helicopter landed on the bridge. The three men stepped out, the Pichu cage on the back of the pudgy man. The man with the Zangoose was talking on the phone. Meanwhile Pichu was starting to stir awake.

He squeaked in terror as he realized he had no idea where he was, only that he was surrounded by bars and near a sandy area with a humongous lake. People were on the sand, either playing or relaxing. Either way, Pichu was scared out of his wits.

He perked his ears as the man put away a weird small device. "The boss will be here in 5 minutes, so make sure that thing doesn't go anywhere. The two nodded, without looking at Pichu, and gazed off longingly at the beach. Pichu inched nervously, terrified of what was happening. If only there was some way to break free of this cage.

His chance came when the skinny man piped up. "I wonder if Pichu's are cuddly," He said out loud, much to the annoyance of the Zangoose man.

The pudgy man scratched his chin. "And he's just a baby, I bet he's all fluffy and soft….oh, Francisco, may we please cuddle him," he pleaded.

Francisco rolled his eyes. "Fine, just make sure it doesn't wake, that thing escapes and we're dead men." The two let out squeals of enjoyment. Pichu, seeing his chance, played dead as the two idiots turned to him.

The skinny man opened the cage and reached his hand down. "Come here, little guy," He cooed. His soft tone turned to a pained one as Pichu bit down on his thumb and ran out of the cage. The pudgy man tried to catch the mouse, but his clumsy reflexes no match for the small little mouse. Francisco turned his head, and watched in disbelief as the electric mouse scampered away from the two idiots. He twitched his eye and shook in fear as a black jeep pulled up to the bridge.

He thought about making a move, but fear rooted him to the spot. "You idiots," He whispered. The thin man quickly released his pokemon into the cage and grabbed a paint bucket from the helicopter and threw it on the other pudgy man shook as the passenger door opened and out stepped a dark skinned man, with short black hair. He wore a black coat and a pair of jeans. His lazy glare immobilized them as he walked towards them.

"Hola, compadres. Hope I haven't kept you waiting long," He said, a thick brazilian accent in his voice.

"N-no sir, not at all," The pudgy man replied.

He chuckled. "Good...now where is this shiny pokemon? I was disappointed in not having a Zapdos...but I've got a man offering a hundred grand for the shiny so I'll let it slide. As you know, I want my money," He said coldly.

The skinny man spoke up. "Well...don't worry boss, we have it right here." He responded. The other two gave him a weird look until he pulled the cage around with a psyduck in it, covered in still wet orange paint. The man and the Psyduck stared blankly at each other, and the duck gave out a small "Psy".

The man glared up at him. "Is this a joke? Where is the Pichu?" He snapped.

Francisco looked away. "These two idiots lost him." He said in fear.

The man blinked slowly, he walked back to the car, much to the confusion of the three. He came back with a small box and a lighter. He took a look at the darkening sky. He handed the skinny man the box. "Light it when I say to." He ordered.

The lanky man saluted. "Yes sir," He complied.

The man then motioned for Francisco to follow him. "Francisco, mi amigo. Follow." Francisco followed with his head hanged down. The man eyed him. "Look out onto the sea, tell me what happened." He eyed the thin man. "Now."

Francisco jumped as the fireworks started, and people on the beach watched in awe as the went off, dazzling pretty in the sky. Francisco said nothing as he stared at the setting sun.

The man sighed. "Francisco, what am I to do with you? This is the third mission you've failed, even those two morons manage to complete a mission every once in awhile."

Francisco shivered. "Terry, please. It won't happen again. I swear it wasn't my fault this time." He stammered.

Terry laughed. "You're right. It won't happen again. Adios."

Francisco was confused, until he felt the pressure against the back of his head. "Please, don't-" But the fireworks drowned out the shot, and distracted the beach goers as Francisco's body fell in the ocean. The other two watched in horror as Terry walked back with no remorse in his face. He walked back silently to the jeep and they pulled away, leaving the two frightened men. The thin man noticed Francisco's pokeballs with his pokemon float up and he quickly grabbed them before hustling away with the pudgy man into the city.

Meanwhile in the car, Terry stared out the window. A girl his age was driving and kept giving him looks. "You didn't have to kill him you know, he had a daughter. What is she going to do now without a father?" She chided.

Terry rolled his eyes. "Like I care...she was bound to lose him eventually, humans are rather fickle things." He responded. She shot him a worried look. "Humans, pokemon, bonds. They all come and go, nothing lasts forever." He said, a sadistic look in his eye.

She tried changing the subject, always scared when he gets like this. "What are you going to do about the Pichu?" She asked.

Terry shrugged. "Let it go, Sunyshore is a huge place. The odds of finding him here are slim to none. I may not get my money, but there are always more opportunities. Besides, they're plenty of rare pokemon here in the Sinnoh region." He said.

She raised a brow. "You're not even going to send Shade after them?" She asked in surprise.

Terry shook his head. "Nah...that pichus gone for good, Shade would attract too much attention. Besides, what are the odds of ever encountering him again?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pichu hid in the streets as he wandered around. He was scared of the people and that he was going to taken again. He had no idea where he was or where to go. Occasionally people would glance at him, but not enough to really pay attention to him. Pichu whimpered as he walked down an alleyway, his fur was a mess, he was starving, and he had quite a bump still on his head. His heart sank as the alleyway came to an abrupt halt.

He jumped as he heard a voice. "Lost, little mouse?" It snarled. Pichu jumped and turned around to see a large black pokemon, with two white horns poking from its head. It had an orange muzzle and its teeth were bared.

He cocked his head, more curious than scared. "What're you?" He asked, astounded by the scary looking pokemon.

The dog blinked at him. "Have you never seen a Houndoom before?" He replied. The Pichu shook his head, frightened. The Houndoom coked his head now, seeing the mouse was lost. "You're still young. Are you one of Volkner's pokemon I wonder?"

Pichu shook his head. "N-no sir. I live in the Power Plant, but some men came and took me away and I ended up here and I'm scared." He whimpered.

The Houndoom gave him a look of pity. "You probably got snagged by some poachers. Probably cause you're colored funny." Pichu looked away in embarrassment. Houndoom chuckled and Pichu jumped as the door to the building opened, and out stepped a very young girl, no more than three, and her dad. Pichu hid in between Houndoom's legs, causing the canine to chuckle. "Heh, don't be scared, it's only my trainer and his pup." He replied, causing the Pichu to poke his head out slowly.

The male looked at Houndoom. "Hey there, Houndini, whats that you got underneath you?" He asked, motioning to the Pichu.

Houndoom nosed the baby pokemon out from underneath him. "Don't be shy," he replied.

The younger girl ran up to the Pichu. "Daddy it's a Pichu! Can I keep it please?" She asked, giving her dad a puppydog face.

He chuckled in response. "Well, I suppose. But only if he wants to come," he told her. Pichu blinked at them. He felt a little suspicious, but there was something about the girl that was warm and caring. He got no ill will intentions off her at all, only ones of kindness and purity. He felt apprehensive about approaching her, but as he inched closer, he found himself coming closer and closer.

The father eyed his poor shape and odd coloring. "Hmmm...not your average Pichu, is it? And the poor thing looks like it's been in a fight." He observed.

The girl gave him a piteous look as she crouched by him. "You poor thing, I promise to take care of you the rest of my life, deal?" She said, holding out her hand. After a couple more steps, Pichu found himself in her arms, soothed by her warm embrace, almost reminded him of his mom and dad.

His mom and dad….how were they going to react when they learned he'd been kidnapped. Would they miss him? He hoped they weren't too sad, and that they have another little Pichu one day.

The father watched as his daughter picked up the Pichu gently in her arms and carried him inside. " Any idea what you're going to name him, Gena?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'm going to name him Ryan," She said, giggling.

Her father laughed. "Interesting….why?" He asked, curious.

She shrugged, carrying him inside." Just cause," She replied in a typical way a three year old would.

Ryan didn't care, he was so tired from the days adventure that he felt he could sleep a year. As he dozed off in Gena's arms, he wondered where this new life would take him…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So, there you have it, my first chapter. It's nothing fancy, but I hope it's that start of a great story. Thank you all for reading. If you'd like, please leave a review, as it helps me out tremendously, whether it be praise or things I should work on. So, I hope y'all enjoyed and I shall see you all later!


	2. Early Struggles

Hello everybody and welcome back to Miracles. I've decided to post one or two more of these before moving back to Promises, and after that, it'll be pretty back and forth, with an occasional oneshot. Slight warning for this new chapter, I'm doing a bit of a timeskip. It may seem a little weird considering I just had baby Ryan in the previous chapter...but this is the way I choose to do it! So without further ado, here we go...

Chapter 1: Early Struggles

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Years Later…

"Come on, Ryan!" A female voice called into a seemingly empty room. A moment of quiet passed before a black ear popped out of a bag. Then another. Until finally, a whole orange Pikachu followed suite.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Can't we just sleep a bit longer, Gena?" He complained.

Gena giggled at her lazy pokemon. "Not today, mister. Today's our big battle with Roark, remember?" Ryan's eyes went wide. He forgot they arrived in Oreburgh City the other day, and had an appointment with the gym leader.

He got up and stretched, excitement filling him up. It's been about a couple months since the start of Gena's journey, and it hasn't been the most memorable. She's already proven to be very clumsy, and inexperienced, causing Ryan to lost quite a bit of battles already.

Another depressing note, Gena has also failed to capture a single pokemon. They've had their attempts, but they've always been mucked up. Ryan was beaten by a wild Bidoof, the Combee flew away, and Gena completely missed the throw on a Starly.

However, Ryan had a feeling today was going to be different. It was all going to turn around when they went when in and kicked Roark's butt. After all, they've grown quite a bit. Gena was now on the tall side for a girl her age, with dirty blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. She wore a blue, v-cut t-shirt and jeans on her slender figure, which has quite a few guys to oogle after her. It usually resulted in Ryan making them back off with a thundershock though.

Speaking of which, Ryan was definitely much different from the dirty Pichu Gena found. Besides evolving, he was very well muscled for a Pikachu, and has proven a capable fighter. Deep down, he knew he could probably battle better without having to listen from commands from Gena…. but he wasn't about to say that to her.

Back to reality, Ryan jumped on Gena's head as she picked her bag up and prepared to leave. Their battle was in an hour, so they had enough time for breakfast, and a quick strategy review.

Gena broke him out of his thoughts. "So, my thoughts are if he leads with a Bidoof or something, a simple thundershock should do the trick. But if he has anything good, we go growl all the way." She was saying. Ryan nodded. Oh, how he wished he could learn moves quicker, but the limited amount of battles he's won compared to the great deal he's lost…. that may not happen anytime soon.

He sighed nervously. "Yeah...can't wait." Not feeling so confident the more he thought.

Gena took no notice of this and nodded. "Great. I can't wait for our first badge." She cheered. As they made their way to the cafe Ryan thought deeply to himself. _Can I really do this? I mean he can't even beat most wild pokemon, what makes Gena think I can beat a freaking gym leader?! No, maybe it'll be ok, I mean yeah, she's clumsy,but maybe today will be diff-_ He quickly jumped off was Gena tripped and fell down the stairs, landing on her face. He sweatdropped at her as she apologized to the kid she landed on. _I'm screwed._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan nibbled on his bacon, still slightly anxious about the battle. They still had half an hour but his heart just beat faster and faster with every passing second. Gena meanwhile, was sipping on a coffee while reading some sheets. She said some things under her breath as she read in order to memorize them.

She put her coffee down and cleared her throat. "Well...the good news is the only thing you're weak to is ground. The only ground types I recall seeing on the way here are geodudes in the entrance, and that would be the only downside I can think of." She said.

Ryan blinked at her. "... that's a pretty big downside." He muttered. She didn't hear him and continued to read. Ryan gave a breath, wanting to tell Gena that he couldn't do it…. but he couldn't find the words. He sighed in disappointment at himself and continued to work on his bacon. His ears perked as he heard a boy complaining loudly over a couple tables about Roark. Gena looked up to, wanting information about their challenge. The boy was sitting with a couple of his friends at a table. He was around Gena's age, with long, straight, red hair.

He tapped his fingers. "I stood no chance with my Luxio, all of his stupid pokemon are rock and ground types, it's almost unfair to any electric type." He said loudly, causing Gena to stand up and run over to him.

"Excuse me, did you say you battled Roark?" She asked, curious.

The boy looked her up and down, and winked at her. "Sure did, sugar," He replied. "Morgan's the name, whatcha wanna know?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes and immediately stood in front of Gena in a defensive stance. Morgan glanced at him but thought nothing more. No one really noticed Ryan's different colors as it really wasn't noticeable unless you were outside or in really bright lighting.

Gena clapped her hands. "Thank god! Could you please give me some advice, I have a battle with him in a bit." She asked politely. Morgan stared at her for a couple moments, and NOT at her eyes which irked Ryan a bit. The breaking point was when he spoke to her again.

"Sure thing, good looking…. but it's gonna cost ya, maybe say a date this Friday," While Gena blushed furiously, Ryan immediately jumped on the table, grabbed a pancake from the plate and slapped the red haired boy across the face with all his might, making a loud slapping noise.

Before Morgan could react, Ryan grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eyes. "Tell the girl what she wants to know and I won't fry you into an omelette, deal?" He asked menacingly, sparking his cheeks. Morgan looked at him in fear, despite not knowing what he was saying. Gena, over her embarrassment, shook her head.

"Ryan, please come back," She ordered. Ryan scoffed then released the boy and returned to Gena's side.

Morgan huffed, rubbing the side of his face. "Fine...Roark uses rock and ground type pokemon, three of them. I only battled the Geodude and lost miserably. See sweet-" He let out a yip as Ryan's cheeks sparked again. "Err-miss, I'm an electric type master, I carry with me a Magnemite, Elekid, and my most prized one, my Luxio. And all three of them weren't a match for his Geodude, so I hope you have more pokemon than that Pikachu, cause electric types ain't going to do squat at that gym." He finished. Gena looked like in shock and Ryan immediately knew the look on her face.

She started freaking out, her hands on the sides of her head. "Oh dear Arceus, what are we going to do, you're my only pokemon, there's no way we can win. I knew it dad, was right, I shouldn't have left home, I-" She snapped out of it as Ryan jumped on her shirt and slapped her, not nearly as hard as he did to Morgan, but enough to snap her out of it. She rubbed her face and blinked. "Ugh...thanks Ryan."

Ryan nodded and moved to her shoulder. "Relax, where was that confidence you had earlier. If worse comes to worse just pull me out of the battle, but no use in backing out when we've come this far, right?" While not all that sure himself, and wasn't going to let his trainer freak out on him.

She took a breath and relaxed. "You're right, let's set back down and try to strategize," She said, causing Ryan to nod. She dipped her head to Morgan. "Thank you very much." Morgan rolled his eyes, and went back to talking with his friends.

Ryan and Gena, meanwhile, got back to their table tried thinking up news ideas. It wasn't going well at first, as they were completely stuck on how to get by Ryan's weakness to ground. It was by no means going to be an easy obstacle to overcome. Gena was still flipping through pages of moves they could try to teach Ryan, but nothing seemed good enough.

Gena let out a groan. "Well, our only hope is you learning a fighting type move...but considering the only ones you can learn are ™'s...and we have no money, I think we're sunk." She said sadly. Ryan's ears drooped in disappointment. Maybe they were doomed from the beginning. He looked around the cafe, and his eyes fell upon Morgan again, who had a red welt on his cheek. All of the sudden, an idea came to him, and he grinned. Gena was confused by this sudden mood change, but as he explained to her his idea, her confidence rose. Maybe they could win this thing after all!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This battle will be between Challenger Gena and Gym Leader Roark, it will be a three on three with no timeout and only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!" At the referee's call, Gena and Roark stared down each other.

He pulled out a pokeball. "You sure you're ready?" He asked.

Ryan jumped from Gena's head and she smiled. "Totally!" She said pumping a fist.

Roark chuckled. "Very well. Geodude!" At his call, Roark released his rock pokemon.

Gena smirked at him. "I bet we have you confused, leading with an electric type, don't we?" She taunted.

Roark responded with a laugh. "Nah, I mean I've practiced battle Volkner once after a meeting and got crushed. Plus, even a challenger took out my Onix with his own Pikachu. Though I will say I'm impressed with one thing; it's not every day I see a shiny walk in here" He responded.

Gena widened her eyes. "This may have been a complete misfire.' She said under her breath, disappointed her surprise strategy didn't work. Ryan looked back at her and sighed. _She gets way too scared, I just hope she doesn't freeze up during our battle._ True to his word, Gena has had difficulties maintaining her cool when it came to tough battles, and if she became tongue tied in this...Ryan shuddered and focused on his opponent.

"Geodude use Stealth Rock!" He called. Ryan braced himself for the attack, but was confused when it landed away from him.

Gena broke out of her daze. "Gah, that was close, Ryan run." She called. Roark raised a brow at this, but understood when he saw Ryan zigzagging towards Geodude.

"Ah, they must be planning to confuse us. No matter, Geodude Rock throw." Ryan jumped out of the way was rocks came flying at him, one by one. He smirked as loose rocks began to accumulate on the field. _Perfect...now give the order._

On cue, Gena pointed. "Ryan, hide!" Instantly, Ryan hid behind the mass of rocks Geodude had made while trying to catch Ryan.

Roark bit his lip. "Hiding will do you no good!" He yelled. "Geodude, Rock Smash!" Geodude reared back and headed for the pile of rocks.

Gena smirked. "Ryan, Thundershock!" From a hole inside the pile, Ryan let out a tiny stream of electricity that hit geodude in the eyes. The rock type covered his eyes, not injured but blinded by the light.

Roark gasped at this technique. 'Geodude, no!"

Gena pumped a fist. "Ryan, end it. Pancake Slap!" Immediately, Ryan jumped from the rumble with a rock in his hands. Using all his might like he did on Morgan, he struck Geodude across its body, sending it reeling across the battlefield.

It landed in the dust with swirls in its eyes, much to Roark's dismay.

The ref held up a hand. "Geodude can no longer battle, Pikachu is the winner." Ryan pumped a fist in happiness, while Gena cheered.

Roark sighed and returned Geodude. "Well that was a bit...unorthodox. But good job nonetheless. But the same thing won't happen to Onix." He released the giant rock snake. Ryan blinked at the rock snake.

Gena shook her head. "Ryan, run!" Ryan ran again at Onix, but found he was moving much faster this time. Gena gasped as she recognized the move. "Ryan, you learned Quick Attack!" She cheered.

Roark clenched a fist. "Congrats...but it doesn't matter. Onix, Dig!" Onix burrowed its way underground, making Ryan come to a screeching halt. He peered around cautiously and jumped a foot when Onix came out from beneath him, binding him.

Gena gasped. "Ryan…" She faltered off and froze, making Ryan's heart drop. She bit her lip and shook on the spot, catching Roark's attention.

He narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "I thought you were better than this. But a trainer who can't handle themselves under pressure," He made a twirling motion with his hand and Onix started spinning in its bind, making Ryan dizzy. "Is not suited to be a trainer at all! Onix, Slam!" Onix let go and immediately slammed its tail into Ryan's stomach midair, making the electric mouse smash into the wall, making it crumple.

"RYAN!" Gena screamed. She immediately ran towards her pokemon, ignoring the judge's warning of disqualifying her if she continued. She held him in her arms, terrified because he wasn't moving. Roark returned his Onix and walked up to her.

He stood over her. "You showed potential and wit at the beginning but fell apart as things got bad. I gotta say I'm a bit disappointed." Gena held her hand over mouth, tears rolling down her face. "Have trust in yourself and your pokemon. Without it, you'll never be able to defeat anyone. I look forward to a rematch with you once you've matured a bit." He said, his gaze softening.

Gena sucked up her tears, rubbed her eyes, dipped her head with a mumbled "thanks" and ran out with Ryan in her arms. As she got closer to the pokemon center, fresh tears rolled down her face. I'm sorry Ryan. _I'm a failure as a trainer..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, that's that. I hope everyone enjoyed, yeah it's a very short chapter but I'm liking how it's turning out. In the end I'm happy I jumped forward through time a bit, I know it may not make sense right now, but ya'll see soon enough. Thanks for reading everyone please leave a review and tell me whatcha thought, I love reading reviews whether it be praise or constructive criticism! So until then I will see you all NEXT TIME!


	3. Decisions

Hello everybody and welcome back to Miracles. This will probably be my last chapter before I finally post a bloody oneshot. Last time, Gena and Ryan took on Roark, but things didn't go so well for them. But it's a new day, and who knows what adventures wait in store for them. So, I made a comment about ages, and to clarify a few things:

Gena-18

Ryan-16

I wasn't too clear with that, huh? XD Well, anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this latest installment of another thrilling chapter of Miracles!

Chapter 2: Decisions

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was peace. It was serenity. And it was all ending fast, as soreness came rushing to Ryan's bones as he blinked himself awake. At first he couldn't recall anything, a mixture of pain and drowsiness voiding any memories that tried to surface. However, as he blinked himself awake, the memories all came rushing to him, and his ears fell in sadness. He tried stretching, but found his ribs in particular her tender. _Must've been when he spun me._

He got up and looked around. He was currently alone in their room, sunlight was fighting its way through the blinds. The door leading to the balcony was cracked slightly,leading Ryan to believe that's where he would find Gena. At first, annoyance for his trainer was the first thing he felt, unbelieving that she froze up in the most crucial part. He would've crossed his arms...but the pain in his ribs stopped it. He was ready to go back to sleep, when he heard something that broke his heart.

Sniffling.

Perking his ears up, he jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, and pressed his ear to the crack as he heard muffled talking, like she was speaking to someone on the phone.

He flattened his ears when Gena spoke. "I don't know dad, maybe you were right. The reason I waited 8 years to start my journey was because I froze under pressure….that and my clumsiness, but maybe I'm just not cut out for this. I mean I don't even know if Ryan is going to be okay? The nurse said he should be, but what if he's not, what if he hates me?! I can't continue being a trainer, it's not fair to Ryan!" She sobbed loudly in the phone. Ryan immediately put his head down in shame, guilt consuming him for his prior annoyance. He hasn't seen her this upset since her mother died six years earlier. "Anyway….I'll talk to you later...bye, dad." She hung up the phone, and set her chin in her hands.

Ryan took a breath, and jumped up on the ledge, surprising his trainer. He winced slightly in pain, but breathed slowly and sucked it up. He looked over at Gena, and felt crushed when he saw the dried tears on her cheeks.

She scratched him behind the ears. "I'm sorry, Ryan," she said sadly. "I let you down again."

Ryan licked her hand. "Please don't be upset. Listen, you're looking at the negatives. We got to look at the positive. We beat the Geodude. That's more than that Morgan dude."

Gena sniffled and smiled. "I guess you have a point...I'm just upset at myself. There are ten year olds competing in the Pokémon league, meanwhile I can't even beat my first gym challenge." She confessed.

Ryan rubbed against her hand in comfort. "But we can't just give up! I know we lost, but it's just another lesson. I'm not letting our journey end just because of a few early failures. I'm willing to continue no matter what challenges we face." He said, causing Gena to cry again, this time of happiness.

She sniffed and smiled. "You're right...I'm sorry." She stood up and walked back inside. Ryan put his ears down, while it seemed Gena was feeling a little better, she was obviously still very depressed. His body was feeling better as he moved around more, and was about to walk back inside. However, he noticed her backpack was still left outside. He figured he'd get it for her, but paused when he noticed her Oreburgh City guidebook hanging out. Picking it up to see what page she was on, he froze at what he saw. _Oh no, for the love of Arceus, how could they have one here….this is a freaking mining city. I got to hide this…_ but as he looked inside,he saw Gena looking dejectedly at the ground. Missing his trainers happiness, he sighed and looked back at the book.

 _Whatever it takes to make her happy…_

And with that, he took the book to her to show her the page. Upon seeing what was on it, she smiled a genuine smile, making Ryan smile as well.

She raised a brow at him. "You sure about this?" She asked unbelievingly.

Ryan swallowed his pride and nodded. Gena clapped her hands, her seemingly depression evaporating, and got changed into a sundress with a floral design. Ryan followed his trainer out, before jumping on her head. He shuddered as he knew exactly where they were headed. At this point he'd rather face Roark's Onix again before doing what he was about to. But if it was to make Gena happy again….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan immediately regretted his decision as a camera flashed at him. He was dressed in a mini tuxedo for a pokemon his size, and it was absolutely humiliating for him. _Of course the one week we come here is the one week they open a Pokemon clothing store._ True to his word, they were currently in the store Calvin Mantine, and Ryan has tried on several different outfits for Gena's amusement.

She handed him another outfit, a leather jacket biker one. "Now try this one one!" She laughed, as Ryan gave her a disgruntled look. Grabbing it, he went behind the curtain for whatever reason and got ready to get changed. Gena laughed again as she went through her photos.

She was unaware of the store owner who sat right next to her. "Finding everything alright deary?" She asked, startling Gena.

"My goodness you scared me." She huffed a hand over her heart. However she soon replaced her scowl with a smile when she saw the little old lady. "But, yes I'm loving the selection here. I just love Pokemon cloth shopping. I just wished we'd stop losing so many battles and having to pay out so much money." She complained, looking at her rather thin wallet.

The old lady smiled. "Lucky for you kids the law passed that prevents you from paying out if you have 100 poke or less. Back in my day, I had to go days without food sometimes, tough times let me tell you." She said, shaking her head.

Gena shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, I don't know what I would do," She replied. She held out a hand. "I'm Gena, nice to meet you." She said politely.

The old woman smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Mia, I run the store now with my beloved Raindrop." Gena was confused, til a Castform wearing a cowboy hat floated in from the back, and rubbed itself affectionately against Mia. Gena giggled at the cute scene. As this was was happening, Ryan came out from the room, blushing in his biker outfit. Gena squealed at the sight while Mia and Raindrop chuckled at poor Ryan's expense, adding to his embarrassment.

Ryan kicked the ground a bit. "Just get the picture over with," He muttered.

Mia gave him a look. "I got to say, Gena. You sure do know how to dress your pokemon." Ryan walked behind the curtain again to get out of the clothes after Gena got her picture."You ever thought about doing contests?" She asked, causing Gena to blush.

She waved her hands in front of her face. "Nah...I mean I've had thoughts, but I couldn't do that to Ryan. He's so keen on gym battling." She replied.

Mia raised a brow. "Oh really?" She asked.

Gena nodded. "We actually just had our first gym battle earlier...we lost to say the least." She said sadly.

"Don't tell me you used poor Ryan?" Mia exclaimed.

Gena sweatdropped. "He's sort of my only Pokémon." She replied in embarrassment.

A moment of silence passed before Gena's flusterment was increased when Mia burst out into laughter. Gena pouted.

Mia calmed down enough to continue speaking. "Ah, you youngsters and the things you'll do." She laughed. Before Gena could defend herself, Ryan came out, no clothes on, a relieved look on his face.

He jumped on Genas shoulder. "We're done now, right?" He asked pleadingly, no knowing if he could take anymore humiliation.

Gena laughed and scratched his head. "Yes, crankypants. Let's just put the clothes away and purchase an outfit." Ryan sweatdropped. While Gena rarely had money to purchase outfits, she occasionally bought some to make Ryan wear when her father would call.

Mia spoke up. "My, my. I had no idea your Pokémon was shiny. I haven't seen one of those in years." She exclaimed.

Gena smiled sheepishly. "Heh, yeah. It's weird like that." She said, never knowing how to react when people notice Ryan's different coloring. She bent down to choose an outfit. Mia gave her a thoughtful look, then walked outback to her something. As she carefully decided on the outfit, Ryan's ears perked as he heard the door to the small shop open. Gena turned as well and was surprised to see Roark walking towards them. He had a woman with him, with short brown, a loose green shirt and short cargo pants.

He smiled and waved as he spotted them. "Well hello, again you two!" He said cheerfully. Gena confusedly waved back, Ryan couldn't resist a snort of laughter of how out of place Roark in his mining outfit looked in the fashionable Pokémon clothing store.

The woman grinned and put her hands on her hips as she looked at Gena. "Well well, this is the new trainer you were telling me about. The one who set a lone Pikachu out against your entire rock team." She giggled, while Gena blushed and Ryan silently seethed.

Roark chuckled. "Now, she put up a decent fight. Cut her some slack, Gardenia." He scolded gently.

Gardenia gave Gena a friendly punch. "Awww, no need to get embarrassed sugar, I was only teasing. Wow, Roark wasn't kidding,you really do have a shiny Pokémon. I mean, it'd be cooler if he wa a grass type, but still pretty coolio." She said, not loosing her spirits.

Gena blinked at her. "Ummm...who are you?" She asked.

Roark chuckled. "That's Gardenia, Eterna City's gym leader, and my superior." He answered for her.

Gena blinked in astonishment. "Wait, you mean she's even stronger than you?" She asked while Ryan looked on in disbelief.

Roark put his hand behind his head. "Yup...and unfortunately for you, she's a grass type specialist, so when you manage to beat me, you'll still be at a bit of a disadvantage." He warned.

Ryan sighed. "Giving up actually is looking better by the second." He said dejectedly.

Gena voiced her question. "Wait, what are you doing here, though?"

Roark took on a more serious look. "Well, you see there's an emergency going on in Eterna Forest, and a friend of mine thinks you may be able to help." He responded.

Gena cocked her head. "Who?"

Gardenia spoke for him. "He's a science prodigy, a bit younger than you, yet has worked with some of the most elite scientists. He specializes in Pokémon crime and Pokémon behavior. A sort of Pokémon forensics expert if you will."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "What could be going on in Eterna Forest to require a man of his caliber?" He wondered out loud. Gena voiced his question as the other two couldn't understand him.

Gardenia took a melancholy look, a total mood change. "There's been a drop in the population of the regular Pokémon that live there. And more...aggressive ones. The forest Pokémon are being forced to move and if we are not careful, Eterna Forest could be destroyed and all those poor Pokémon..." She broke off, biting her lip.

Roark finished her sentence. "Pokémon forces had tried to remove this Pokémon by force, but to no avail. We have reason to believe though this may be the work of Team Blood. More specifically, we think there is leader in the shadows with a big plan of why he placed such a large number of Pokémon."

Gena growled. "How could someone be so evil as to drive out innocent Pokémon from their homes." She said. Ryan was equally mad.

Roark continued. "However, there seems to be some light. A Buneary was found the other day, seemingly untouched...yet. This is where you come in. Our young investigator would like to meet your Pikachu….and potentially send it out in the wild to rescue this Buneary."

Both Gena and Ryan jumped. " WHAT?"

Roark scratched his chin. "I know it's a dangerous request, but I wouldn't ask if I wasn't ordered to. Or if I didn't think your Pikachu could be able to do it. Besides, he will have a bodyguard with him at all times "

Gena blinked, still bewildered. "Why Ryan, why him?" She asked.

Gardenia spoke. "Well, we figured sending in a fellow rodent Pokémon would help calm it down as if we sent a terrifying Pokémon like Roarks."

Roark gave small smile." That….and there's the fact that it turns out this Buneary is shiny as well. Maybe if we send a shiny Pokémon like your Pikachu...they could develop a bond more easily." Ryan was in astonishment, this mission sounded nuts….yet, he couldn't help but feel a obligation to help. What type of Pokémon would he be to leave another in danger?

Gena,meanwhile, hesitated. "As sad of a story this is, I don't know if I could possibly send Ryan into a place as dangerous as that. I mean, I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Roark dipped his head. "Just think about it, I'm sure Pedro wouldn't send you on a mission he thought would kill you. If you decide though, you can find us at this address here," He handed her a slip of paper, with the name Pedro, Gena figuring the name of the scientist, and an address underneath. "Of you decide not to, however, we will completely understand. You may have lost our battle, but I see potential in you, you are keen and pretty strategic, I'm sure Ryan will be fine."

Gena took a breath. "Honestly, I was ready to quit being a trainer after our battle. I almost thought it'd be pointless. Yet….I know I can't give up, I've worked too hard, I'd let Ryan down, I'd let my parents down and I'd let myself down. And as a trainer I'm torn between safety for my Pokémon and the need to save a life. I'll decide tonight what I'll do, but I won't think from a selfish point of you but a trainers point of view." She said.

Roark blinked in surprise. "That was well said. Alright, we shall wait tonight for you. And regardless of what you decide, I look forward even more to our next battle." He turned to walk away, leaving a quiet Gena, and Gardenia quickly followed. As Gena watched them go, Mia walked back over to her.

She held a box in her hand. "Well that was some interesting news." She commented.

Gena sighed. "I'm completely torn." She confessed.

Mia gave her a sympathetic look. "Well dear, you have the opportunity right now to either save a life or protect your own. And yet you know deep down this is something you have to do." She said.

Gena turned to her. "What makes you figure."

Mia turned her wise gaze to her. "Cowards always run right as the danger comes, it's only the brave that embraces the danger and gives it a chance. Either way, dear, I want you to have this." She handed her a case. When Gena opened it, she was surprised to see capsule seals and a voucher. "It's a contest voucher, to Jubilife and a friend of mine will set you up. I see something in you dear, you and

your Pokémon have one of the deepest bonds I've ever seen. Take any outfit you choose on me, I expect to see you soon." She said, and with that walked out to the back leaving a quiet Gena and Ryan.

Ryan blinked. "Well...that was something." He said, still shocked by the last five minutes events. Gena was still quiet as she walked out with the biker outfit, but not before leaving 20 poke on the counter. Ryan was worried for his trainer. He would do whatever she told him to, yet he couldn't help but feel a desire to help. He jumped from Genas onto a railing as she tripped over the steps leading from the building. The card flew up and he caught it, and stared at it intently.

Gena stood up and looked over at Ryan. "You know I haven't even asked you what YOU think about this. I mean this is even more your choice then mine…" A thought seemed to pass through her face. "Actually this should be your choice. It would be selfish of me to prevent you from wanting to help. It also be dumb of me to send you into big danger even with a bodyguard."

Ryan was staring at card, the decision weighing heavily on him. Eventually he brought himself to meet his trainers gaze.

She breathed. "Ryan, the choice is yours. What will you do?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another chapter done, kinda of a corny ending though!XD I hope you all enjoy, sorry If the ending seemed rush at all. I may honestly just contiue to work on this story a bit, I'm enjoying the writing process and I haven't felt more attatched to OC's than I have Ryan and Gena. So, Leave a review, let me know what you thought and I'll see you all next time!


	4. Mission Ago

Helllo everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Miracles.

Sorry it's been so long. I've had a bit of a block bug that was biting me.

Side note, what's the mosquito equivalent in the Pokémon world? Because I'f there is none, I'm even more sad not to live a Pokémon world. :(

But nonetheless let's get right into the next chapter!

NEW FIC ALERT!

I will be unveiling a new fic, Cold, at end of the month…..maybe. XD It will be my first attempt at writing something none romancey...sort

Chapter 4: Mission Ago

XxxxxxxxX

Kricketunes sung their melody, filling the otherwise silent night with a relaxing hum to it. A small building, no bigger than a couple of apartments situated itself on the far outskirts of town, closer to the forest. Two people sat outside on chairs, talking softly. Roark sat next to a dark skinned boy with dreads that were tied up, sat across from them.

Tapping his foot, which currently was bare, impatiently, he huffed. "Will she be soon?" He asked.

Roark looked down at his watch. "Relax, Pedro. She still have five minutes, if not we still have a couple back up plans." He assured the boy. Almost if on queue, a figure familiar to Roark was noticeable to them.

Gena smiled as she spotted them. "Hey guys, I'm here!" She called as she ran up to them.

Roark smiled as they stood up. "I told you she'd come!" He said.

Pedro raised a brow as she approached, then gave a snort. "This is the one you sent to help?...she'll do I guess." He said ungratefully.

Gena immediately stopped as she heard the insult. "Excuse me?" She asked the rude boy.

Pedro ignored her and turned his attention to Ryan. "Ah you weren't kidding, he really is shiny…" He murmured to himself, picking up the Pikachu.

Gena gasped as she saw how Pedro held him. "Wait I wouldn-" Too late. Bolts of

electricity flew in the air, frying the three humans.

Pedro blinked through his charred face. "Yeah...he will do," He coughed, before falling over comically.

Ryan jumped back on Gena'a fried shoulder. "Jeez, some people have no decency!" He yelled, feeling violated.

Roark coughed. "Well that was something…" He said, stunned.

Over the shock, Gena shook her head. "Anywho, who is this kid Roark?" She asked, pointing to the sizzling boy.

"Well...that's Prof. Pedro. He's the expert I told you about," He said, looking into her disbelieving eyes.

" HES the expert, he can't be more than 14!"

"15, actually.." Pedro muttered, over his shock.

She shot him a look. "Quiet you! You're not even dressed liked a scientist, shouldn't you be wearing a lab coat or something." She wasn't wrong. Pedro was currently dressed in a gray Tshirt with a Persian design, and gray cameo shorts and a pair of earbuds currently in his ears. Add that with the bare feet and Roark understood her doubt.

Pedro rolled his eyes. "Stereotypical much?"

Nonetheless, Roark chuckled. "While he may not look like it, Pedro here is one of the greatest at what he does. If anyone can deduce why predator Pokémon are taking over the forest, it's him."

Pedro nodded, moving his dreads out of his eyes. "I'm the greatest," He told her, stretching.

Gena narrowed her eyes. "Kinda cocky , aren't you?" She asked, a little ticked.

Pedro shrugged. "Hard not to be when you're me." He retorted.

Ryan sighed, not wanting to fight with this narcissistic boy. "What do we need to do?" He asked.

Pedro oddly understood what Ryan said. "Anywho, it's like what Roark and Gardenia said, there's this shiny Buneary that we think can tell us where this aggressive Pokémon came from or if someone sent them." He finished the last part quietly.

"Speaking of which, where is Gardenia?" Gena asked.

Roark spoke up. "She had to go back for a gym battle, she took one of the flying Pokémon."

Gena cocked her head. "Wait how do you expect to understand what the Buneary says if she can't talk human?" Ryan nodded at the very good question.

Pedro, however, took out his ear buds, which revealed to be connected to a small gray and red device. "Translator I designed," He said nonchalantly. "When you're a genius like me, stuff like this just pops to the mind."

Gena snorted. "Yeah, ok."

Pedro ignored her, pulling out a poke ball. "Now we wouldn't be so stupid to send out Ryan by himself, we figured an aggressive Pokémon with him should be enough to help him get through."

"But wouldn't such a scary looking Pokémon startle the Buneary?" Ryan asked.

Pedro smirked. "Normally...however mine can remain well out of site." Releasing his Pokémon, a Charizard stood. "Arrow here will fly high over the trees and if anything goes wrong, he will step in." He assured them. Arrow blew out flames through his nostrils in response.

Ryan jumped off Genas shoulder to meet the Lizard. "Hi there!" He said, looking up at him.

Arrow raised a brow then huffed. "Hopefully you prove a little useful," He said, looking away." Ryan sweatdropped. Another narcissist.

Pedro sat back. "So if there's no worries let's get going." He said.

Genas eyes widened. "Now?"

Pedro looked at her in understanding. "We must get to the Buneary as soon as possible before it's too late," he said somberly before resuming his lazy smug look. "Besides there's no need to worry, believe it or not I'm just as talented a trainer as I am forensic expert."

Gena rolled her eyes before holding Ryan so she could look in his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, worry clear in her face.

Ryan nodded. "I cant leave a fellow Pokémon out in the wild like that. I know this is something I have to do." He told her reassuringly.

Gena nodded and hugged him tight. "I love you Ryan." She whispered. Ryan hugged her back with all his might.

"I love you too Gena, I promise I'll return and we'll kick Roarks butt!" He said, making Gena laugh.

Pedro, meanwhile, walked up to Arrow. "Arrow, this isn't a life or death mission. If things get bad, grab him and get out of there. We can get this Buneary another way but not if it means losing you." Gena was surprised to see someone so arrogant, so gentle with his Pokémon.

Nodding to her, she gave Ryan one last squeeze and he hopped down. Giving a breath he calmed himself.

"Nervous?" Ryan was surprised to see Arrow next to him with something similar to pity in his eyes.

Ryan cocked his neck, not wanting to appear weak. "Heh, of course not. I can handle whatever comes."

Arrow rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh...you might want to do something about those shaking legs then." Arrow laughed as Ryan was shocked to see his four legs indeed shaking. Still chuckling, Arrow took off for the skies, leaving an annoyed Ryan.

Giving Gena one last look, Ryan took off into the Forest, his fears expanding all the while.

Gena meanwhile looked after him. "Please be safe Ryan."

Pedro glanced at her, then Roark. "Come on, let's head inside.."

XxxxxxxxX

Ryan continued on into the forest, his fears all but evaporated. He hasn't seen anything yet, in fact it was getting too quiet for his liking. Every now and then he'd look up to see Arrow, more for comfort than anything.

He eventually found himself by a stream. Realizing he was thirsty, he decided to stop for a drink.

However, he immediately stopped when he heard the sounds of sticks cracking.

He immediately fell into a defensive stance. "Who's there?" He demanded.

After a moment of silence, Ryan heard the voices from the trees. "Well, well, what have we got here?"

"A tiny yellow rat with tiny black ears!"

"Let's see if he got rap flows to match our consistency!"

"Or if hes nothing but an untalented sack of electricity!"

Ryan blinked in bewilderment as the two rapping Pokémon emerged from the trees, combusken and a ambipom.

The combusken went. "The names Norton, greatest rapper alive!"

The ambipom looked at him. "Oh brother youre wrong cause that record belongs to I!"

"On any note the question is who are you?"

"Yes good point, yes tell Norton and Furu!"

Ryan was stumped. He's never Pokémon as bizarre as this. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

Norton laughed. "Aw don't worry about it dawg, we just playin,"

Furu put one of his tail arms around Ryan. "Yeah, dude. Don't sweat it, we just wanna know your name!"

After a long moment of hesitation, Ryan spoke. "...Ryan," he replied.

Norton shook his head. "Jeez dude what a lame name. We need to give you a cooler name like Shocker or Flash!"

"Nah man, how about…..Voltra"

Norton gasped. "Brilliant!"

Ryan cut them off. "My names fine, the question is who are you guys?"

"I thought your name was Ryan?" Furu asked.

Ryan rubbed his temples. "Almost wishing I met a pokmon that wanted to kill me at this point." He muttered murderously.

Norton slapped his back. "Nonsense, those pokedudes are real jahks!" He pouted.

Furu nodded. "Some mean Buneary almost killed us!"

"...what?"

"Yeah brotha, at first we were running from some aggressive Pokémon trying to eat us or something and out of nowhere this Buneary blindsides a Golem and takes out the rest lickety split." Norton said.

Furu nodded. "Yeah dude. Then proceeded to beat the stuffing out of us just by guilty by association."

Norton grabbed Ryan by the face and looked into his soul. "The stuffing!" He punctuated.

Ryan shook him off. "Where was she by chance?" He asked.

Norton pointed ahead. "That way dawg, but beware. That bunny is psycho."

Ryan nodded slowly. "Thanks….will do." He said slowly.

Furu crossed his tails. "We'd come with you bro, but we got to find our other brother. He's the strongest Pokémon in this whole forest man! You should come dude!"

Ryan laughed awkwardly. "Uhhhh, thanks guys. But I'm sort of on a mission." He replied.

Furu eyes widened. "A mission? Like a spy?"

Norton also had a shocked expression. "You're a spy?"

Ryan wished he could bang his head on a tree. However lying was the only way he'd get away sooner. "Yes...I'm a spy. I'm on a super secret mission. And I've got to go I'm in a hurry." He said through gritted teeth.

Norton backed up. "Ohhhh, we're sorry dude, we won't keep you." He ran off.

Furu followed, jumping a wave. "Good luck dude, we hope your super secret spy mission goes well!" The Ambipom shouted. Ryan rolled his eyes and ran in the direction they pointed in.

He sweatdropped as he swore he heard the two rapping some song off in the distance. What a couple of bizarre Pokémon…

However, a question popped to his head. Why didn't Arrow help out, or at least see what was happening. Granted they had to be the most harmless Pokémon he's ever met, it still bothered him.

He shook his head off of it, Arrow probably didn't feel like Ryan wasn't in any real danger. Otherwise he would've stepped in.

Right?

XxxxxxxxxxX

Well done and done! Thanks y'all who sat through this. Leave a review, let me know ya thoughts and I'll see yall next time.


	5. Coming Together

Hello everybody and welcome back to Miracles. I'm super excited for this chapter, as I'm excited how this story is progressing. Thank you all for the reviews I'm glad my story is being enjoyed!

I know I said last chapter I'd be starting Cold next, buuuuut...I've decided something more fun. I've posted on my story 4 stories including Cold and I'm leaving it up to y'all to vote which story I do next. Voting ends Aug 28. PM your votes and until then I shall continue this stuff!

ALSO I will be reuploading some chapters, just typo maintenance and the such, thanks to some really helpful advice from my pal VGS2! :D

So without further ado, here we go!

XxxxxxxxX

Ryan huffed as he ran through the forest. It's been a few moments since he met the odd rapping duo, and found where to look for the apparently psychopathic rabbit. He slid under a fallen tree and continued to run.

His ears perked as he heard rustling coming to the right and screeched to a halt. He noticed an odd shaped blue rock….with a piece of pink tuft stuck in it. He sprinted up to it and examined it.

I can't imagine a lot of these scary Pokémon with pink fur….I think I'm getting close.

He pumped a fist in excitement, glad this mission was going by quickly. His heart jumped out of his chest when the rock moved.

"Is someone on me?" The rock asked, immediately shaking Ryan off, throwing him into a tree. He rubbed his head at the pain. He immediately felt pressure as a foot was pressed into his neck, his face forced into the ground.

"Huh, I thought we cleared the area of the forest Pokémon a while ago." The voice above him said.

"Well perhaps we missed a few...that stupid Buneary is an example." A deeper voice said. Ryan squirmed trying to get free. Dirt filled his mouth, and he struggled to breath.

"Well….what shall we do?" Yet another voice asked.

"Simple," The voice above him said. Ryan also heard the sound of an attack powering up. "He ends up like the rest."

Ryan panicked and let out a jet of electricity. The voice above him screamed in pain and Ryan got into a spring position and quick attacked his attackers chin. Standing up and breathing, he saw his attacker, a Nuzleaf. He looked at the others and saw a Nosepass, probably the blue rock he climbed in, and a Stantler.

"Ugh, stupid-grah," The Nuzleaf fell in paralysis, pain filling him.

"Well well, a fighter now aren't we," The Stantler said.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "You guys said you saw a Buneary...plus there's a tuft of pink fur on the rock monsters back." He said, in a defensive stance just in case.

The Nosepass looked depressed. "I'm not a monster." He said dejectedly.

The Stantler rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we have orders. He's weak, he's of no use," He took a stance and fired a Megahorn attack, running at Ryan at a high speed.

Ryan barely had time to dodge it. "Yikes!" He sprinted to a tree and bounced back at the Stantler. "Quick Attack!" He hit Stantler on the top of the head and stuck there.

He tried shaking him off. "Ugh...get off my head," He snarled, his horns glowing again. "Or I'll smash you into jelly!"

Ryan smirked and grabbed his horns. "Let's see you try." He fired off an thundershock, causing the Stantler to yell in pain. Ryan immediately quick attacked up to a low hanging hanging tree branch and immediately bounced down, using the momentum to give the Stantler a massive blow to the head.

Ryan jumped away as he felt energy flow through his body. Wow, as much as I hate to say it, it's much better without Gena freezing up.

The Nosepass looked around. "Oh no are you guys okay?" He asked, slightly worried.

Ryan leered at him. "Now tell me where she is or you'll end up like your friends." He snarled never feeling this excited.

Nosepass scratched his head. "Slightly paralyzed?" He retorted.

Ryan gave an annoyed huff but widened his eyes as he heard the other two get up, shaking off the surprise attacks.

He blinked in astonishment.

"But-but I knocked you guys out!" He stammered.

The Nuzleaf rubbed his head. "Not really dude, just your Static ability." He replied.

Ryan took another stance. "Fine….Quick Attack!" He sped at the Nosepass at an incredible speed. He recoiled immediately as he hit, pain seething through him.

"Tut tut, that wasn't very smart was it," The Nosepass said, shaking its head. Ryan trying pulling himself away, it right arm not working.

The Nuzleaf stepped on his working arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, smirking as Ryan cried out in pain.

"Arrow, help!" Ryan yelled, confused where the charizard was.

The Stantler laughed. "Coward, need a friend to help you out." He taunted.

Ryan glared at him. "You guys are the one ganging up on me." He retorted. He yelled as the Nuzleaf applied more pressure.

The Stantler started charging a blueish ball. "Well sorry it had to end like this little mouse," He said maliciously.

Ryan tried frantically to get out. However the Nuzleaf had him locked down. As the ball reached its pinnacle he squeezed his eyes shut. He flinched as he heard a loud banging sound. But was surprised when he was thrown through the air but not in pain. In fact he felt himself being carried through the air.

Took Arrow long enough…..

However as he felt the arms that carried him, he noticed something. Were Charizards always fluffy? He looked down and took a double take.

….and have pink fur?

As he landed he turned and immediately saw the Pokémon he was looking for….and was stunned. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had beautiful pink and brown fur...and those eyes. He felt like he could stare into forever.

The other Pokémon,excluding the Nuzleaf who was on the ground rubbing his head, laughed. "This is your savior, a pink bunny rabbit!" The Nosepass laughed.

The Stantler continued to snicker. "Hope she doesn't wrinkle her wittle nose and shake her tail and try to overcharge our heart with cuteness." He taunted.

The Buneary remained silent, cracking her neck.

The Nosepass got up in her face, leering down at her. "Whatcha gonna do little bunny?" He sneered.

The Nuzleaf, now seeing straight, widened his eyes as he noticed the Buneary. "Wait, guys-"

BAM! The everyone turned and their jaws dropped as the Nosepass was smashed into a tree, swirls in his eyes.

The Stantler blinked in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"I know that Buneary, the others are calling her the Pink Psychopath. She's beaten most of us already with almost always a single attack." The Nuzleaf said, fear evident in his voice.

The Stantler gritted his teeth. "Bologna! I'm ending this now...Focus Blast!" He shot a ball of blue energy at the shiny Buneary. However, she quickly jumped over it, and after firing an Ice Punch, brought it down on his head, cracking the ground as he hit it. After he didn't move for a few moments, she turned to the Nuzleaf.

"You want a go?" She asked, speaking for the first time. The Nuzleaf shook for a bit, before running off, screaming comically. She rolled her eyes. "Pathetic, is no one here a good challenge."

Ryan sweatdropped as she turned to him, a look of fierceness in her eyes. On one hand he was immobilized by her breathtaking beauty, on the other a little tense as he just watched said bunny beat the stuffing out of the two other stronger Pokémon. He took an instinctive step back as she walked towards him.

What have I gotten myself into…

While he was occupied with this, he didn't notice the pair of glowing red eyes that flashed in the bushes. Sitting up, an Umbreon was revealed, hiding by the positioning of the bush.

He scratched his ear nonchalantly. "Hmmmm, interesting. I could capture them now and avoid the trouble of finding them later...nah I better report back to him first." He said quietly to himself. And with that, he ran off quietly into the woods.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Listen here you self absorbed jerk, just tell me if there's anyway we can find out if there's anyway we can find out how Ryan is doing."

"And I'm telling you little missy, there's not a whole lot I can do, I can't exactly set up cameras in there because they keep getting destroyed after ten or so minutes!"

"You're telling me you have done all this stuff yet you can't invent an indestructible camera?"

"I know, but guess what, not even as someone as perfect as me can do it all you know." He replied cockily earning another tirade of angry words from Gena.

All the scientists groaned as the two teenagers kept on fighting. They've been going at it the last forty minutes or so, ever since Ryan entered the forest.

Currently they were sitting in the back room, Pedro's designated room. She sat on his bed, reading about through documents of old cases Pedro has solved. She grudgingly had to admit she was impressed, all of his boasting wasn't just words. He's solved dozens of cases from low string rampages, to solving cases of highly dangerous gang activity.

He even was able to deduce in one case that a criminal was innocent and the thief was actually the victims grandmother. Gena didn't how...but was still very impressive nonetheless. Not that she would ever tell him.

Pedro had fallen silent as he stared at the screen, using videos of film he had previously had put in there. He has a perplexed look in his eyes.

"Well this is interesting," He said quietly.

Gena looked up from the documents. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Pedro leaned back his arms behind his head. "It's strange….this footage shows the newer Pokémon driving out the forest Pokémon….yet these aren't all predator Pokémon." He noticed, making a note.

Gena blinked in confusion, causing Pedro to roll his eyes. "Meaning this isn't a rampage or some stuff, this is clear cut an evil organization purposely driving out these Pokémon. It's a common tactic, they send in hundreds of Pokémon, drive out the inhabitants and members wait outside the perimeter to capture the weakened strong ones."

"And the ones not strong enough to escape," Gena blinked away tears as Pedro fell silent, confirming her fears. "Where would the members hide?"

Pedro crossed his arms. "Normally they stay near areas closer to roads, however there's only one road that runs through eterna forest that connects this city with Eterna. They'd be stupid to camp out on such an obviously easy spot. They're most likely on one of the trails in the forest, near the edge of course, but well hidden from police view. They're most likely using motorcycles of some sorts, easy to hide, easy to not get caught."

Gena blinked, astounded. "But how could they bring that many Pokémon in motorcycles." Pedro answered her question by taking out a poke ball like item, except completely black with purple grooves.

He placed it on the table. "During the last police raid they were able to find one of the gang members and confiscate a couple of these from him. They contained Pokémon from the forest and when they were released they immediately went berserk and attacked. Destroying the ball seemed to break the influence, but only team rocket has been known to use these "dark balls" as the others are calling it."

"Do you think it's them stealing these Pokémon?" She asked, worried.

Pedro shrugged. "Who knows? Team Rocket doesn't cause much trouble in Sinnoh, we usually have problems with Team Galactic, and yet this is upscale even for them." Pedro huffed in frustration, rarely he was this stumped.

Despite his arrogance, Gena felt bad for him. It was obvious he was distressed. However she had one last question.

"If they did all leave the forest at once, wouldn't someone notice eight or nine mean looking guys with a bunch of shady looking poke balls exiting the forest?"

Pedro shook his head. "Look at this," he said, pulling out a piece of paper. Gena read it, advertising a biker festival coming to Eterna city. "There's going to be hundreds of bikers in the city coming from oreburgh, they'd blend right in itd be impossible to find them. We have three days remaining and if this Buneary doesn't know anything I'm afraid I won't be sure where to go from there" He replied tiredly.

Gena gave him a look of sympathy. "Don't get so sad, you've solved so much already, you really are amazing!" She said, looking him in the eyes.

Pedro chuckled. "Thanks...but tell me something I don't know." He replied. He sat book up and flipped through his notes some more.

Gena laughed and rolled her eyes at him, before laying back down and looking out the window.

Please Ryan...whatever you do please be safe

XxxxxxxxxxX

The Umbreon trotted through the growth, humming to himself happily. Yawning again, he shook his head to relieve himself of his afternoon nap.

"Man, where did he go? Awwww did he get beat, I told him it was a bad idea with the type advantage," He jumped as a cross poison landed at his feet. Landing gracefully, he cocked his head as a Drapion came scuttling out of some undergrowth.

"Well, well if it isn't the teachers pet." It growled.

The Umbreon rolled his eyes. "Well well if it isn't an ugly bug in my way." He said childishly.

The Drapion came up to his face and powered up his claws. "You want go go a round?" He snarled.

The Umbreon rolled his eyes. "Listen, rookie, I know you just got here, but we are attacking forest Pokémon, not Pokémon that could beat you in a heartbeat." He taunted, before flat out walking away. The Drapion raised his claw, ready to bring it down. However, quick as a flash, the Umbreon turned and fired a shadow ball into the scorpion Pokémon, blasting him meters away. As the dust settled, the Drapion remained unconscious. The Umbreon sighed and scratched his ear, but perked as the scent of blood filled his nostrils.

He grinned goofily. "Ah, found ya sir," He said, laughing. A figure landed in the trees, obscured by the leaves. Blood dripped from the trees.

"Alicane...I've been waiting, what took you so long," The voice was almost a growl.

Alicane sweatdropped. "Sorry, wanted to see what what this apparently Pink Psychopath was about. I found her, she's scary, but no stronger than that Charizard that was tailing us. Speaking of which, I assume by the blood and spooky doo, he's taken care of?"

The voice chuckled. "Of course, I don't know what the planning was sending that pathetic fighter in but, either or it's over with."

Alicanes grin widened. "With the type disadvantage, way to go old man! Anywho, that isn't all there's a Pikachu with her, shiny as well believe it or not!"

"Really…..interesting." The voice said.

Alicane jumped. "We have cages right? The Buneary is going to be a handful of put in a Dark Ball…Terry wouldn't be happy about that."

"Yes...he did give us a few, obviously have to keep it low key….think you can handle it kid?" The voice asked.

"Of course, you call up Terry tell him I can handle this! They'll be in a cage in ten minutes!"

"Fine…..don't disappoint Alicane," And with that that the figure burst through the trees, seemingly at the speed of sound.

Alicane watched him go, before turning and running the other way a brief glimpse of sadness in his eyes"Whatever you say, Shade,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

DUNDUNDUM

XD Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review tell me if it was good, things i could work one or what have it. So until then, I'll shall see you all next time in another thrilling chapter of Miracles!

PS GO VOTE


	6. Greed

Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Miracles. So, before we start I have some news.

First off, I will finally be uploading a new Shellpwnageoneshot hopefully tomorrow, if not early next week. It's been long awaited but I have finally made in my opinion my best one yet.

Second, my new story, Cold is coming out Friday! I'm beyond excited about this story as it will be my first with my favorite pokemon as a main character. :D Not only that, I aim to beat the shipping record in a story, which I still believe goes to MewLover54's legendary Critical Condition, which, by the way, on the negative 12 percent chance if you've never heard of...go. Forget this story and just go to his page, grab like eight bowls of popcorn and go. Just make sure you don't have anything planned because you're going to be in for the best time of your life.

Anywho, enough promotingXD, let's get on with the chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, on any note, we want the pokemon, we'll pay you handsomely for them." The voice belonged to a short haired man in a blue suit, sitting across from a tall man with long, curly black hair. His face was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and he was rapping his fingers on the table they sat at.

He coughed. "We'll see what Terry says when he arrives, Giovanni. I see no issue, but it's his decision." He replied in a raspy voice.

Giovanni snorted. "You're the second in command, don't you have any say?" He asked, sneering at the man.

"We will wait for Terry." He repeated, in an ending of discussion tone. Giovanni rolled his eyes and flipped through one of the two folders he had. He pulled out a mugshot of dark skinned man. He was bigger with a buzzed head. On the top of the page said Terrance Alvarez.

Noticing the man's surprised look, Giovanni chuckled. "Surprised I did my research? A shame really, once Sinnoh League champion now gang leader. And then there's you," Taking out another sheet, showing a picture of the man with shorter hair, and piercing yellow eyes. The top of the picture was labeled Saul Duncan. "You yourself aren't so clean. Arrested five times, possession of firearm, poaching, theft, and assault. And currently wanted for a murder charge. You're dangerous, huh?" He asked mockingly.

Saul cracked his knuckles, before taking out his own sheet. Giovanni was shocked to see his own mugshot from awhile back. "You're not the only one who does his research. Arrested back when you were….how do I say, younger? Of course, you were still nothing but a unknown criminal then, if they knew the things you've done you'd probably be behind bars the rest of your life, huh?"

Giovanni laughed. "Fair enough." He replied, closing his folder as the door opened. He looked to see a tall man, a gaunt face from a lack of sleep. He had messy long black hair under a white cap and a small moustache. He had a scar underneath his eye. Saul stood and dipped his head to the newcomer and Giovanni blinked in confusion.

"Terrence Alvarez?" He asked squinting at the man. If it wasn't for the fact Saul had showed this man a gesture of respect, Giovanni wouldn't have ever guessed it was the same big man from the mugshot. This man looked malnourished, and like he hasn't slept in days. Terry sat down as Saul remained sitting.

He gazed at Giovanni. "Si, ese. I know you must be surprised by the...transformation." He said, his thick spanish accent making it hard for Giovanni to understand. "Heh….prison is a tough place without your compadres….especially when you have the amount of enemies as I." He elaborated.

"Well…..Mr. Alvarez I have a proposal for you I was going over with your Lieutenant." He said, intertwining his fingers. I wish to purchase the pokemon you've been acquiring from Eterna Forest, I have very few Sinnoh bases and haven't been able to land my hands on many Sinnoh Pokémon. I'm willing to pay big….say 25k?" He proposed. Tery went silent for a second, the only sound of the room the bubbling in the fish tank right behind Giovanni.

Giovanni then opened his other folder. "I also have this offer, I offer you some of my men, here's details on them , their pokemon, arrest history. I leave the choice up to you. Money and manpower for the pokemon in the forest."

"Show me the money." Terry demanded, causing Giovanni to chuckle. He placed a suitcase on the table, full of hundreds. Terry looked at it, impressed.

However, his gaze soon darkened. "30k, and you get 75% of the pokemon."

Giovanni was appalled. "Are you serious?" He snarled, pissed off.

"Si. We can hand deliver the pokemon to you next week if you'd like." He told him.

"How many pokemon have you caught, though?" He asked, gritting his teeth in rage.

Saul answered. "So far, our men have caught 81 pokemon, all leveled at least fifty. The rest have fled." He told him.

"You may choose which ones you want once you get your report, you may pick any but two." He told the Team Rocket leader.

Giovanni raised a brow. "What, two highly leveled pokemon?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Terry chuckled. "No, ese. Two shinies. We have a dealer who pays upward to hundreds of thousands for them. A Buneary….and a Pikachu." His face darkened again.

Giovanni raised a brow. "Something the matter?" He asked.

"We lost a shiny Pichu a while back, I'd say what, fifteen years ago. Marked sort of a downfall for our little gang. We got careless, I had to root out some problems." Terry replied. "Two of the men I had on that case ratted on me for different charges, couldn't tie me to poaching. You better believe I took care of that problem." He said darkly, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fist.

Saul looked at him. "That incident was bad for all of us, a real sore spot if you will." He told Giovanni. Terry stared at the case of money, a hungry look in his eye.

He moved his gaze to meet Giovanni's. "It won't happen again, I've got my best man on the case."

"You sure he'll be able to do it?"

"It's a Pikachu, ese. How hard can it be to catch a single mouse."

Giovanni sweatdropped as he coincidentally came across three specific mugshots in particular. "Harder than you might think." He said, exasperated. Terry snorted and Giovanni sighed and put his folders in the case and moved it. He looked Terry in the eyes. He knew exactly negotiating with this man was bound to be a hassle.

Terry "Money" Alvarez. The greediest gang leader Giovanni ever heard of. He chuckled as his eyes passed over Terry's scar, a prison fight if Giovanni heard from intel correctly. Apparently Terry wanted too much, got in the way of other leaders, tried to off him. Would've been successful if they were an inch to the right.

Terry raised a brow. "Your greed gets you into quite a bit of trouble, compadre." Giovanni mocked. Saul went for his belt but Terry held his hand up.

He glared at the other leader. "What's your point."

"I'm saying be grateful of what I'm giving you, otherwise you might find yourself in a bit of trouble." Saul growled, a hand by his belt.

Terry kept an eye on Saul. "Are you threatening me?" He asked, giving Giovanni a death stare.

"Just would hate to see someone you love get hurt." Giovanni took Terry's folder out of the case, and flipped to his page. "You've got a son here in Sinnoh….I'd hate to see anything happen to him because of your greed."

"You son of a-" Terry grabbed Sauls wrist as his lieutenant pulled a gun. Giovanni smirked as Terry gave him the death stare.

"I'm guessing you came unarmed?" Giovanni nodded at Terry's question. Terry turned his glare at Saul. "Shooting Team Rocket's unarmed leader, with no other people but us in the building, do you know what kind of heat that puts us at?" He said angrily." Saul ducked his head in shame, and Terry took him by the shoulder and spoke to him in Spanish.

Giovanni raised a brow but then gasped as he felt pressure on his ankles. Looking down, he saw clamps around his ankles. They were gray with weird designs.

"What is the meaning of-"

"No one that threatens my family should expect to go unpunished. You're going to say on video that you're stepping down as Team Rocket's leader and handing over all manpower to me. Not only that, a man will come in 24 hours with a suitcase containing 30k." Terry told him, causing Giovanni to gnash his teeth in outrage. "If you don't, ese, I'll let my lieutenant here end your miserable. With our lawyers, we'd only spend 5 years. I wouldn't even be your age yet."

Giovanni shook with anger as Saul took out a recording device. He tried moving his ankles but to no avail they were stuck in the weird device. Giovanni didn't think they'd be this reckless. If he died here...all his hard work would be for naught.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in fury.

Terry opened the door to step outside. "Why...because I want wealth. I aim to collect every dollar I can, do you know why? Everyone loses people, their parents, their grandparents….their loved ones," Saul looked away in understanding. "But not money. Money is the only thing that brings happiness to this miserable life, our only comfort in times of anguish. And no one's going to get in the way of my everlasting wealth."

Giovanni blinked then chuckled, finding humor in this situation. "You really are the incarnation of greed, huh? Although, why the death threat for threatening your son? Even a devil like you can't contain his emotions?"

Terry stormed out as Saul started recording. Walking about ten feet from the door, he took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a breath, he blew out smoke, listening to Giovanni.

How old would he be…eh, it's been too long. The boy was costing me profit, it was for the best.

He put his cigarette out on the wall as he walked back in, right as they were finishing it up. With a nod, Saul let out his pokemon, a Golem. It immediately walked up to Giovanni.

Giovanni heart started racing. "What are you doing?" He asked. Without a word, the Golem broke the fish tank, spilling water everywhere. Giovanni huffed as his entire bottom half got soaked. However he gasped as his heart started rapidly beating, his body convulsing.

Terry's face held no emotion. "Sorry, ese. You would prove to be too inconvenient alive." He released his pokemon, a Mismagius. "The things around your ankles are special conductors. Get them wet enough and they send out electric signals that shoot through your nerves sending you into cardiac arrest. It will look like you had a heart attack in the autopsy. "

Giovanni continued to shake, unable to speak as his vision was slowly fading. Mismagius's eyes glowed, and the suitcase was levitated to Terry. Going through it, he smirked and handed it to Saul, who was returning his Golem. Pressing a button, the conductors released their grip around Giovanni's ankles and he fell, convulsing.

Terry walked close, avoiding the water. He glared at the boss leader until after one last spasm, Giovanni laid still.

Terry spit by his head. "Adios, compadre." He snarled, walking out. Saul looked at the body on the ground, then looked at his boss. Snickering, he followed, wondering how many more bodies he would see until his boss was satisfied…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'll ask again, who are you?" The Buneary ordered, glaring at Ryan. Ryan looked at the two knocked out pokemon, unsure of who he was supposed to be afraid of.

"My name's Ryan, I'm a Pikachu-"

"Wow, I haven't noticed that already." The Buneary said sarcastically.

Ryan took a breath. "I was sent here to rescue you from this forest, there's a bunch of dangerous pokemon around here." He told her.

The Buneary looked at him in disbelief. "Does it look like I need help?" She asked. Ryan admitted she had a point, if he didn't know better he would think she was the dangerous pokemon. Not that he was going to let that stop him.

"Listen if you just come back to Pedro and Gena with me, we can help you." Ryan told her.

The Buneary scoffed. "Who?"

"My trainer and our…." Ryan couldn't say the word friend, as that wasn't quite the right word. However the Buneary didn't care.

"Trainer? Oh Arceus, don't tell me you're a pet!" She exclaimed.

Ryan growled, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not a pet, I'm her battling partner!" He growled grumpily. He saw a playful look in her eyes but ignored it. "Come on, I was sent on a mission to bring you back, and I'm going to do just that." He said.

"Why would anyone send you alone in here?"

"Because...they thought you'd bond more easily with me since I'm a shiny rodent pokemon as well." He told her.

She blinked, looking him up and down. "You don't look very shiny." She commented.

He sweat dropped. "It's more noticeable in the sunlight. "He said sheepishly, realizing the thick trees of Eterna Forest don't do a lot to show off his darker coat. "Besides I had backup with me, but he let me." He said, still unsure of why Arrow was still gone.

The Buneary rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope you weren't looking too long, because I'm not coming." She told him, starting to turn away.

Ryan gripped her arm, making her stop. "I'm not leaving until I bring you back, I don't care if I have to force you, I'm not letting Gena down." He started to drag her. She laughed at his strain, much to his annoyance. He then proceeded to try and carry her.

"Ryan this isn't gonna-" lashed out as he accidently grabbed a VERY wrong area. He was slammed in the tree, swirls in his eyes. Her face turning red, she turned away in a huff.

Shaking his head, he got up and ran. "Wait!" He yelled. The pink rabbit turned, a little surprised he got up so quickly. "I can't let you walk, I promised Gena I'd get you. I-whoah, still dizzy." He did a little spin, and the Buneary laughed.

"Listen, it's sweet of you to care, but I'm fine. I just need to find my family and then we'll get out of here." She told him. "I don't see how a pokemon could spend his entire life with his trainer, it seems like a sad life without your family." She commented.

"Difference is Gena's never thrown me into a tree." He said, rubbing his head. The Buneary shrugged and walked away. Ryan continued to run after her. "Wait…"

"Jane." She said, knowing what he was trying to asked.

Ryan nodded. "What if I help you find your family, and then you all come with me to the lab so we can find out what's going on in the forest. They'll keep your family safe and once we find more out about this we can get this bad guys out of here." He told her.

Jane shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't trust humans of any sort. If you want to live your sad life, fine, but me and my family will never interact with humans." She told him. Ryan was lost for words, unable to think of what to say. He didn't remember his family, he always assumed Gena got him when he was an egg. His earliest memories were all Gena. He broke out of his thoughts as a twig snapped.

They both turned their heads as an Umbreon stepped out of undergrowth. He smiled and waved to them, seemingly in a good mood. "Hi there." He said happily.

Ryan took a stance while Jane looked disinterested. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Alicane put on a fake hurt face. "Aw, don't be so mean." He whimpered.

"We are not going ask again, who are you" Jane demanded.

Alicane stretched. "Name's Alicane. My friend told me I have to capture you two specifically. Says one of you is apparently pretty strong." He ducked as Ryan ran at him with a Quick Attack. Ducking, he donkey kicked Ryan, sending rolling in the dirt. "I guess it's not you." He commented. His smart aleck comment was soon forgotten as he was Dizzy Punched in the face, and he was sent skidded.

Jane hopped to Ryan. "You, okay?" She asked.

He got up, mad. "Perfect." He gritted.

Alicane shook his head. "Huh, I guess neither of you is the strong one." he said, seemingly disappointed. Jane looked at the Umbreon in disbelief. That was a dead on super effective hit, that should've hurt.

Ryan got ready to attack. "You're not taking us!"

Alicane rolled his eyes. "Anyone ever tell you you need to lighten up?" He asked. Ryan rolled his eyes, but was instantly in pain as bright lights came flashing from Alicane's rings. Jane was blinded too, and they both covered their eyes. Alicane then blinked and a red flash shown. Ryan instantly felt himself get sleepy and the world around him spun as he fell to his knees, and eventually gave way to sleep…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And there it is, my latest chapter, very dialougey, huh? XD

I hope you all enjoyed Ryan's and Jane's interaction and the reappearance of Terry. Hope he wasn't too TERRYble. *collective boos* Anywho, leave a review, let me know what you thought and look forward to Cold this week, and until then I will catch y'all later! :D


	7. Rage

Huh, this story has 6 chapters, favorites and followers, making it appear as 666….spookyXD

Anywho, welcome back to Miracles, and I'm ready. I'm back at college, however I'm starting to find it's easier for me to post while here. I have an hour and a half to write in between classes and since I'm not a fan of writing overly long chapters, it's perfect for me.

So, about Cold. yeah I said for like the hundredth time I was going to start it, and I'm gonna. But the way I write a story I always start figuring out the climax, what would be an awesome problem or such. I have a difficult time deciding how I should start a story, hence why I say I'm ready to start a new fic and always prolong it three months. XD

Not only that, I'm so deeply invested in this fic, and the characters in this fic, I'm finding it hard to get off them a bit. I've got to say I've never been more attached to characters i've made then I have the ones in this fic.

Also, I'm doing something else. Never before seen, Nuzlocke fic. Pokemon Gold and Silver come out on download the 22nd, and I've got a Nuzfic, as I'm calling it, in the works. To be honest, it probably will come out before cold, so I'm not sure.

Who cares though, no more waiting, let's get on with the chapter. :D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I've been training as a detective and a pokemon trainer since I was 9. I started my journey when I was 10, but never could beat Volkner." Pedro ignored the dirty looks he was given as he told his story to Gena. He invited her out for dinner after a few hours of looking through footage of the forest, and the other patrons weren't too happy Pedro "forgot" his shoes.

He wasn't weren't able to get any clear footage of the forest due to the large size of it, and the cameras always getting destroyed, but they had another shipment and were planning to send them in tomorrow.

Gena was hoping Ryan would be back before then.

"You beat seven gyms?" Gena asked in amazement, and a little jealousy.

Pedro shrugged. "Eh. I probably could wipe the floor with Volkner now, you know, cause I'm even more awesome now." Gena shook her head in exasperation. While she was a bit friendlier with him now, there was no denying he had an ego the size of a Wailord.

But, regardless, she smiled. "I actually grew up in Sunyshore City." She mentioned.

Pedro laughed. "Not surprising, the queen bee, growing up in what they call the Golden City." He laughed louder when she pouted her cheeks. "You're parents fashion designers?" He commented, bringing up the clothing she bought for Ryan...and the fact she was wearing a really nice striped dress her dad bought for her.

Not that he was wrong.

"Yeah...my dad owns his own line of clothing, he has stores all over Sinnoh." She replied, then sweatdropped. "Sorry, that sounded kind of snobbish."

Pedro chuckled. "A bit." He replied, earning a punch to the shoulder. "What about your mother?" Gena's mood instantly dropped, earning a concerned look from Pedro. "What….sensitive subject?"

Gena eyes went down. "She was my dad's business partner...but she fell ill six years ago and died." She said, her voice low with sadness.

Pedro gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry." He told her. "...my mothers dead too." Gena looked at him. "She was killed. Gang violence. I didn't really grow up in a good neighborhood."

Gena let out a sad noise. "Oh, Pedro.." She said in compassion. "And your dad?" She asked.

Pedro laughed harshly. "He left me when she died, five years ago. Good riddance, that abusive piece of….it's really a story I don't want to tell." He said, looking away.

Gena gave him her sad look. "You've been alone for five years?"

Pedro's eyes fell, but immediately got back to their natural cocky state. "Yeah, but what does it matter. I turned out pretty awesome."

Gena chuckled sadly. "It's not good to mask your pain, Pedro." She said, placing her hand on his.

He pulled away though. "Gena...I've wore so many masks my whole life I've forgotton what my real face looks like." He said, the pain evident in his voice. Gena's heart broke for him. She wanted to help him, but it was clear he wanted to change the subject.

So that she did. "Is Arrow your only pokemon?" She asked. While Pedro didn't thank her out loud, his eyes showed all the thanks she needed.

He flipped his hair. "Nah, I also am the proud owner of Electivere and a Miltank." He told her. Gena pulled out her pokedex and while she flipped through their entries, their waiter came over.

"Pedro, we are honored to have you here. It's not often we have someone as esteemed as you eat here, but may you please put on some shoes, some of the other customers are complaining." He told the young boy.

Pedro rolled his eyes. "Have you tried telling them to shut up?" He asked innocently.

The waiter sweat dropped. "That might be considered...unprofessional?" He responded, before leaving. Gena laughed as Pedro reached into his backpack he brought. Putting on a pair of black basketball shoes, he huffed in anger. Gena had to bite her lip. The fact he was wearing a black leather jacket unbuttoned with a grey tank top and black shorts in a room full of suits and ties really amused Gena. Not to mention she wasn't sure what to call his tied up hair.

As he put his other shoe on, the waiter came. A plate of Rice Pilaf and Shrimp for Gena and Chicken Parm for Pedro.

He gave a relieved look at Pedro. "Thank you, sir. Bon Appetit." He said, placing their plates down.

Pedro dipped his head. "Thank you." He replied. They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Enjoying the atmosphere. Halfway through, however, Pedro's phone vibrated signaling a call.

He huffed and answered it. "Hello?" Gena heard the panic on the other side of the line, a man speaking very fast spanish.

Pedro's held a hand in a calming motion. "Woah, woah. Calmar y decirme lo que paso." He spoke so fast and with an accent that led Gena to believe Spanish was probably his first language.

The man slowed down and spoke, although Gena couldn't speak Spanish, it sounded urgent.

Pedro's face was paling, leaving Gena kind of worried. "Oh Arceus. El esta bien? Esteramos bien en diez minutos, tratalo lo mejor que puedas. Gracias, Julio." He hung up and immediately threw a couple hundreds on the table and grabbed his bag. "We have to go, now!" He told her urgently.

She stood up and looked at him. "What happened?" She asked, running as they left.

Pedro's eyes showed a rage. "It's Arrow, he showed up in critical condition. Something terrible happened." He told her quickly.

Gena's heart stopped and she ran as fast as he could with him. It was a short run, and they made it back in ten minutes like Pedro said. When they got there, they both gasped. Arrow was laying on the ground, slashes all over his body. A slash in the shape on an "A" laid deep into his chest, sickening Gena. Pedro made a choking noise and dropped to his knees in front of his pokemon. Gena noticed a man tied up, he was mean looking with short spiked blonde hair.

She grabbed a scientist. "Who is he?" She demanded.

"We don't know, Arrow was dragging him into camp when we found them. We assume one of the gangsters in the forest as he had dark balls on his jacket." He told her. Gena was rapidly breathing and ran up to the tied up guy.

She grabbed guy buy the collar. "The Pikachu that was with this Charizard, where is he?" She said, her voice cracking with fear.

He sneered at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

BAM. Gena socked him as hard as she could in the face, her fear for her best friend making her do things she normally wouldn't. The guy groaned as his eye started swelling.

"Tell me where my pokemon is!" She screamed at him, catching everyone's attention. The guy laughed and Gena punched him again. Then kicked him in the stomach so hard the guy lost his breath. Gena eyes went red and she got ready to hit him again, rage for the loss her her best friend blinding her. However she felt an arm grab her. She looked and saw Pedro, and he wasn't meeting her eyes, a look of rage and sorrow. Gena imagined it was because Arrow was severely hurt.

"Gena, beating a man to death isn't going to help us." He told her sternly.

Gena's rage wasn't quenched. "This man critically injured your pokemon and stole mine, I'm not letting him go until I know where my Ryan is." She yelled at Pedro.

"Gena...please calm down first. I promise you once Arrow is okay we are going to find Ryan. This man will tell us and we will get him, I swear." He told her. The man groaned, cowering from Gena.

A scientist walked up to Pedro. "Didn't strike me as a kind of person to almost kill a man." he whispered, glancing at the man.

Pedro sighed. "Arrows severely hurt, shes probably thinking the worst" He told him.

"You know who's responsible." It wasn't a question.

Pedro looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Tragedy makes us do crazy things." He said simply before walking back to Arrow."

The man looked after him. "You know that better than anyone…"

Gena, meanwhile, took a breath and relaxed,before staring miserably off into the forest.

"Oh Arceus...please keep Ryan safe." She begged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Let us out or I swear I'll beat you so hard you want walk!" Jane yelled,banging the cage. Ryan sat in the corner, feeling scared. Not that he was captured, but of the cage itself. He didn't know why but he feeled deja vu. He's been in a cage before, accidentally locking himself in one at a store. But nothing serious like this….at least he thought.

Alicane rolled his eyes at Jane. "Please be quiet, I wanna nap before Shade gets here." He complained.

Jane grabbed the bars. "Let me out then, I'll give you a permanent nap you pile of dung!" Alicane sighed and walked a bit away. Jane and Ryan had no idea where they were, just that they were in an open clearing, and that Alicane met up with a Vileplume named Duff who was currently resting against the cage. They sat in front of a wall of trees.

He rolled his eyes. "Can't I just knock her around, shut her up?" He asked Alicane.

He shook his head. "If you want Shade to cut you up, you can." He replied simply, seemingly tired.

Duff crossed his tiny arms. "I'd kill him before he'd get close to me." He muttered, glaring at the shiny duo.

Jane glanced at Ryan and noticed he was still looking out of loop. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Ryan murmured, still trying to place the memory.

Jane brushed it off and glared at Duff, an idea forming. "You think you're so tough, I bet you wouldn't last a minute against me in a fair battle you coward." She taunted him.

A vein popped in Duff's forehead. "Shut up, you insect. I should let you know I'm just as strong as Shade or Alicane, if not stronger with my strength." He said, flexing.

Ryan sweatdropped. "Man, this guy puts Pedros arrogance to shame," He said to himself.

Jane wasn't done. "What, you afraid a little bunny gonna knock you out?" She asked mockingly, while Duff got angrier.

Alicane perked an ear. "Duff, please be smart. Mister Shade is going to be here soon, don't get yourself killed by him...or her." He jibed good humorly.

It only added to Duffs annoyance, and Jane's satisfaction. "Listen, you-"

Jane yawned and went over to sit next to Ryan, who was back in a trance. "Yeah, yeah. Must suck being the weakest pokemon between a bunny, a pet and him." That was the breaking point. He opened the cage, which Ryan was able to see was just a basic latch, and went to throw a punch of some sort. In a heartbeat, Jane springed and Fire Punched him in the face, barely catching him as he stepped back, sending him tumbling.

She tried hopping away, accidently shutting the cage behind her.

Ryan threw his hands up. "Wait a minute!"

Duff jumped and landed in front of the pink rabbit. "Prepare to meet your VileDOOM." He said. Everyone went silent, Ryan swearing he heard a Kricketune in the background.

Alicane sweatdropped, shaking his head. "Dude, now I'm rooting for her." He said, causing Ryan to laugh. Duff threw his hands up while Jane flew with a fire punch. He met her with Petal Dance. She easily tore through his attack and sent him flying, knocked out.

Alicane shook his head at his fallen friend. "Man, you got took out in one hit." He told him, laughing. Jane turned to run away again.

Ryan blinked. "Wait you're forgetting me!" He yelled.

Alicane glanced at him. "Don't worry dude, I'll bring her back." He assured Ryan in not a good way. However a blur, quicker than anything Ryan has ever seen, grabbed Jane in a blink of an eye and threw her back in the cage. It landed back in the trees, calling Alicane's name in a sinister voice.

"Be right back." He said, trotting into the woods.

Ryan looked at Jane in disbelief. "You were just going to leave me?" He asked incrediously.

Jane shot back with a quizzical look. "Well what was I supposed to do. Listen, if we get out, my burrow is thirty feet in the direction I was heading. We're small enough to fit in those burrows, unlike the Umbreon and whatever the heck just grabbed me."

Ryan nodded. "What was that thing?" He shuddered.

Jane looked off. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I couldn't see, it moved too fast. All I can say is, it's as strong as it is fast." She told him. Before Ryan could speak, Alicane came trotting back, carrying to very small metallic devices.

He gave them a look of sympathy. "Sorry guys, I have nothing personal against you. Just orders." He flung the piece at them and it clung to their bodies. It stung for a second.

Jane rubbed her arm. "Ow, what was that for?" She asked.

Alicane rubbed his head. "Sorry, precautionary. Those devices act sort of like magnets, if one of you try to get to far from the other, it'll deliver an nerve attacking shock, knocking you both out. That way if one of you escapes again like that, you can't get more than thirty feet away." He told them, making Ryan and Jane wonder if he was able to hear them.

Jane had a question. "Wait, why not just put gps devices in us to track us down?" She wondered. Ryan nodded, seeing she had a good point.

"Well...we are sort of on a budget cut. Notice we seriously just picked up a cage from a pet store and just switched the bars. There's no way two wild pokemon have the knowledge to open one." Ryan blinked and realized that they didn't know he had an owner. He was going to say something, but remained silent.

"Oh, if you're thinking of removing those, I advise not. Those things can't come out unless you know a doc or something." He said before walking away. Duff was coming to, and looking pissed.

"Ugh, my head."

Alicane prodded him. "Come on, let's rest. Shade's going back to Eterna City to contact the others. We're pulling out tomorrow night." Duff looked like he was going to argue, but Alicane stopped him. "Unless you want me to let her kick your butt again, I suggest you listen to me." He said, half jokingly.

"I could've beaten her…" But Duff walked away regardless. Before he went, he quickly fired a hypnosis attack. Jane fell but Ryan grabbed his cheeks, sending an electric shock through his own body. When her body hit, he fell at the same time, making Alicane assume he fell asleep as well. He stared at them for a few seconds, looking at the trackers in his paw. He stared at Ryan and chuckled. Cutting his paw on a rock, he covered the trackers in blood and put them by the cage.

He then murmured quietly. "We will be asleep in five or ten minutes. Open the cage then and run as far as you can. I never helped you, I never talked to you. You don't tell Shade, Duff or even her or I find you personally and I make sure you never see your trainer again." Ryan was shocked to hear Alicane sounding like he was helping them. When Ryan peeked up he saw Alicane walking away back to Duff. Ryan spotted the trackers, and noticed the latch on the cage. He was happy to the cage was the same latc as the one he got caught in. Smiling he laid back down next to Jane, happy to have another ally in this mess…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Whew, another chapter done. So Shade's identity is still a mystery, any ideas? Well, leave a review, let me know what y'all thought and I will see you all next time!


	8. Escape

Hello everybody and welcome back to Miracles. Thanks y'all for the reviews, I have set a goal for 25 reviews for this fic!

Really not a whole lot to say today so let's get right to the fic!:D you all for the support, i've set a goal to reach 25 reviews/favorites and I think this may be the story to do it….I hope.

Anywho, no announcements so let's get right into the story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan kept an eye on the shapes of the sleeping Umbreon and Vileplume. Their breathing seemed more dormant and Ryan wasn't sure if now was the moment.

It was only five minutes ago Alicane told him of his intentions to help them, and yet Ryan felt relieved. If him and Jane could find a way to the burrows, they could get back to the lab and get these stupid devices out of them.

That was a thing that bothered Ryan though. If Alicane decided to leave the trackers out, why bother to put the other device in?

Shaking his head, he nudged Jane. "Hey, Jane wake up." He whispered. She started to blink open her eyes. Immediately she sprung up, and Ryan had to put a hand on her lips to prevent her from yelling Arceus knows what. "Listen, we are going to get out of here and get my trainer to get these things out of us."

Jane narrowed her eyes as he removed his hand, but kept her voice low. "I'm not going near a trainer, I'll take this stupid thing out myself." She said stubbornly. Ryan rolled his eyes and jumped on the cage. Locating the latch, he tugged it and popped open the door. He landed with satisfaction, and turned to Jane's dumbfounded look, and eyebrow twitching.

Ryan cocked his head. "What?"

Jane comically grew bigger. "YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU MORON?" She yelled, cause Ryan to shrink in fear. He would take a meeting with an angry Giratina over an angry Jane.

However her yelling wasn't her best idea, as both Duff and Alicane started to stir awake.

"Oops." Jane said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her out. They both made a break for it, Duff running after them.

Alicane, meanwhile waited a moment, shaking his head. After counting five seconds in his head, he jogged after them as well.

Duff continued running, puffing as he tried to near them. "IMA GET YOU!" He shrieked, waving his arms.

Ryan would've found the situation funny if it wasn't for the fact the Vileplume was trying to murder him.

"I hope those burrows are nearby."

Jane, pointed ahead. "Just ten more fe-" She yelped in shock as a petal landed at her feet.

Duff huffed as he got powering a Solarbeam. "You're mine!"

As Jane started powering a Fire Punch an idea came to Ryan. He started spinning her on the spot and as her attack became fully powered, he threw her at Duff, smacking him in the face and sending his Solarbeam uselessly in the sky. He ended going flying into Alicane, pinning the poor Umbreon to the ground.

She bounced off the ground, grabbing Ryans hand again, and pulling him into the burrows.

Alicane gasped as he struggled with the weight of the heavier Vileplume. He was pinned right on his shoulders, making it impossible to lift him off him.

"Duff, get off me you big lump." He said, trying to worm out. However, he noticed the swirls in Duff's eyes, and sighed with defeat. However, an idea occurred to him and powering up a Shadow Ball, he shot it into the ground, hoping Duff's body would fall….however, all it did was cause his own head to fall in the hole, Duff's body falling over him. He kicked his legs in annoyance as Duff's body remained on his head, pushing his face into the hole.

"Well, dang." His muffled voice came through.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We made it." Jane huffed as they walked into the burrow. Ryan sighed with relief, happy to get away. He silently sent a thanks to Alicane, knowing they wouldn't have gotten away without him.

"Yeah, that was an awesome Fire Punch!" He complimented her.

She gave a smile. "Yeah, but we wouldn't have gotten out with your pet skills," She teased sending him a wink.

Ryan frowned. "Heyyy." He complained.

Jane punched his shoulder. "Oh, lighten up." She told him, laughing. She stopped when she looked down. Ryan followed her gaze and noticed they were still holding hands. They quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.

"...We should probably get these things out of us." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, after we find my clan." She replied simply, her voice quiet.

Ryan sighed. "Jane-"

"Look, we find my family, I make sure they're okay, and then we can go get these things out of us, okay?" Ryan still looked unsure, so Jane continued. "Look, if we go down this burrow east we'll come to a cave. There's a small cave we use as a meet up spot. They won't leave without making sure everyone is present, and then once I make sure they made it there safely I promise I'll come with you."

Ryan sighed. "Alright, deal." He said, just wanting to get back to his trainer. However, it would be unfair of him to not let Jane make sure her family was okay. Nodding, they both made their way down through the tunnels. They walked in silence for the first five minutes.

Jane was the one to break. "What's it like, being with a trainer?" She asked curiously.

Ryan thought for a moment. "It's fun. It's great having someone to be with all the time. I've been with Gena my whole life, she's the only family I've ever had." He replied.

Jane chuckled. "You know that's not true though. What about your parents, I imagine Gena didn't hatch you herself." She told him.

"I never really thought about them." He said.

Jane shook her head. "I couldn't live without my family or the freedom."

Ryan shrugged. "Gena's the only family I really need." Jane shot a look back at him. She had to admit his love for his trainer was admirable. Even if she found his lifestyle bizarre.

She started picking up speed as the tunnel sloped up. "We're here. She told him and he nodded. They emerged from the tunnel, blinking in the light. This part of the forest held little trees, instead it boasted a cave with moss on it. Although, it appeared to be the back, as Ryan could find no opening anywhere. In fact, Ryan couldn't see any pokemon either, which was bugging him as Jane said a whole clan would be waiting for them. He turned to her quizzically, and saw her face was showing signs of nervousness.

She hopped quickly down the side of the cave. "No...it can't be. They're just not here yet." She said, sounding unconvinced. She started sprinting and came to a screeching halt at what she saw. Dropping to her knees, she clenched her fists. Ryan ran over, seeing what the problem was. When he got to her, he saw a part of the cave where there was once a hole, but seemed to now be blocked by rocks.

Jane looked devastated. "No...they couldn't have left….they forgot me...they forgot their only daughter." She said, causing Ryan's heart to break for the Buneary. Ryan understood what happened. There was once a opening here he guessed, and when her clan left they must've blocked it off so no one could follow.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He said to her. She blinked and breathed out. Ryan thought she was going to cry, but instead she sighed and stood up.

"It's ok. It's what I expected. I'm glad they made it out safely." She said simply.

Ryan was astounded by her toughness. "Jane…"

She flicked her ear at him. "Listen, let's get back to your trainer so we can get these things out of us. I'll tell you guys what I know, and then I'm gone. Ok?" She asked.

Ryan's ears went back in sadness, but he nodded. "Deal." He said sadly. Jane headed the opposite way, Ryan walking next to her. He realized how long he's probably been away from Gena. She was probably worried sick. He also started to think about Arrow, realizing he hasn't seen the Charizard once. However, after seeing the power of the mysterious blur, he started to wonder if Arrow met a different fate. He shuddered at the thought, realizing more and more that may be the case.

He looked over at Jane, her face unreadable. Sighing, he looked at the sky, a feeling of hopelessness threatening to wash him away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The door of the cage bounced gently with the winds of the field. Feet away, a Scyther, rattled with scars and wrinkles in its face stared at it furiously. His anger grew at the Vileplume currently trapping the squirming Umbreon to the ground.

"Useless, I swear." He said in a voice that sent shivers through the air itself.

He walked up to them, sneering.

Alicane's muffled voice came through. "A little help?" He asked.

The Scyther raised a scythe and hit Duff with the back of it, sending the Vileplume into a tree. Alicane raised his head and shook it, showering the Scyther with dirt. He glared at Alicane.

The Umbreon sweatdropped. "Alright, look. I know you might be a little mad."

"A little?"

"Yeaaaah. Maybe a lot. But to be fair we all thought they were wild." He told the Scyther.

Duff groaned and got up, catching their attention. "Alright, who hit me. Prepare to meet my-oh, Lord Shade." He whimpered, bowing.

Alicane laughed. "Man, a lot less tough when he shows up, huh? Where was all that talk about killing him in a battle?"

Duff raised his hands in defense. "What, no. I uh was talking about a different Shade. You know-"

"Will you idiots shut up!" Shade snarled, causing Duff to squeal in fear while Alicane simply looked over. "You let the two pokemon Terry specifically wanted get away. How could you let this happen." He yelled raising a scythe.

While Duff stammered, Alicane shrugged. "They were smarter than we thought." He replied simply.

Shade raised a scythe to his neck. "And who was watching them?" He asked menacingly.

Alicane didn't blink. "We were resting up, we can't cover the entire forest in five minutes like you." He shot back, unfazed.

Shade snarled and put his scythe down. He sneered at the bloody trackers on the ground. "They were able to rip their trackers out?"

Duff nodded. "They're much easier to remove than the other devices, my lord." He stammered.

Shade turned back to them. "And why didn't you follow them?"

Alicane answered. "The ran into the burrows. I'm the smallest here and even I couldn't fit in that." He replied. Shade huffed seeing he had a point. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

He turned back to his crew. "Fine. I'm going to get Terry, warn him there may be a delay getting the shinies. Alicane, you go search for them in the forest, check the Oreburgh, lake side. Duff, you see if you can get Dodge to help us, his crew can check the burrows. I swear, if you two miss up even once more, I'll slice you into mincemeat."

Duff ran off with a yip while Alicane started to trot away. Shade glanced at the trackers.

"Alicane…" Alicane turned his head. "There's no way way those Pokémon, with trainer or not, c

ould've ripped out those trackers…..you think Duff could be betraying us?"

Alicane cocked his head. "You think?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know...but we will keep an eye on him for now…" And with that Shade took off, his ultra fast speed not so impressive to Alicane after years of knowing Shade.

Shaking his head, he took off towards the lake, praying to Arceus he wouldn't meet the shinies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well slowish chapter but I'm happy with it. I've realized I've got to get reviewing myself. XD

Anywho, thanks for reading, leave a favorite and review and I will see y'all later!


	9. Betrayal

Hello everybody and welcome back to Miracles! Another chapter, and yet I've done zero reviewing still. I'm such a terrible person. :(

Aww well, it will get done this week. Anywho, my Nuzfic starts this week, along with the release of Pokemon Gold last Friday! I'm super excited as Pokemon Gold was the game of my childhood. I completed a Red nuzlocke this year and although I never made a fic, I have my reasons. You just have to read to find out. ;)

As for Cold….who really knows, it might just come out randomly, like I said I'm never quite sure how to start a fic, as opposed to finishing it.

So, no more waiting, let's get on with the ninth Chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, let me get this straight, you three lost two of the most important pokemon in this raid….the only job you had." The voice belonged to Terry, and he was anything but happy. Shade hung his head in shame, burning in resention with his comrades. Terry's voice was coming through a laptop Shade had on top of a tree near the edge of the forest. He had a clear view of Eterna City.

"Yes, padre. They escaped as Alicane and Duff slept." Shade informed him, his voice thick with anger as well. He heard Terry sigh, pinching between his forehead.

Terry looked up, seemingly tired. "Shade...you're my number one pokemon. Hell, the only one I can truly rely on in this organization. What happened, hijo?" He was sounding less angry, but confused.

Shade curled his lip. "I think Duff betrayed us. The tonto ripped out their trackers and popped the latch for them to escape. Alicane claims maybe one of them are owned and knew how, but even then there's no way they'd be able to rip out trackers from the back of their neck."

"And the other devices?"

Shade scoffed. "In their wrists, padre. It appears Duff isn't that much of a fool." He tapped his scythe on the tree, the anger of being betrayed starting to overwhelm him.

Terry noticed this. "Relax, mi hijo. This is why I didn't put you on retrieval on the first place. I don't know about the Pikachu, but that Buneary would've most certainly been dead with your temperament." He said, amusement in his voice.

Shade rolled his eyes. "I've got Alicane searching near the lake and Duff getting Dodge and his crew to help. If we can get access to the burrows, there's no escape for them."

Terry nodded, sipping from a cup. "Aye….do you think it was Duff who betrayed us."

"Que?"

"Duff's not the most intelligent mon we have, I doubt he'd be smart enough to put this together. Even then, dumb as he is, he's always shown nothing but loyalty to his trainer and the rest of us. I just don't really get the betrayal sense off him." He elaborated. Shade realized Terry had a point. Duff is the same mon that ran head first into a battle with a Heatran, thinking its fire typing would be super effective against its own steel typing, making the Heatran damage itself every fire attack….Shade still had to give a head scratch to that one.

However, his eyes widened realized what that could mean. "You're not saying Alicane is the betrayer, are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"He has the intelligence. Plus, he has shown reluctance in missions recently, even you can't deny that." He told him. Shade's gaze lowered, realizing he has caught looks of unease and uncertainty every now and then.

"We hatched him 14 years ago, he's been with us through thick and thin...there's no way." Shade said, although he sounded unsure.

Terry sighed. "Another thing, hijo….plant based pokemon can't bleed red, rather their blood is more clear and sappy." Shade started to shake, a fury building inside him. "It just doesn't make sense that this leads up to Duff."

Shade snarled. "He could've easily taken the blood from the Buneary or Pikachu. Or hell, even another forest pokemon. There's no way Alicane betrayed us." He yelled.

"And if it was Alicane?"

Shade stared off, his emotionless eyes not wavering. "Then I kill him on the spot." He said simply, his voice showing as much emotion as his eyes. Terry chuckled. That was the Shade he knew.

"Look, this is speculation. It's very well the shinies actually did pull the trackers from their necks. But we don't make any move until we know for sure, understood?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, padre."

"Good. I've informed the others to head for Eterna, there's a black van waiting. We won't leave until the shinies are captured, so that's on you."

"Si."

Terry took another sip. "I'm heading down now, the buyer wants to meet in Veilstone. I'll inspect the Pokemon and we'll be there in three days." He informed him.

Shade nodded. "What shall I do?"

Terry got ready to get up. "Find the truth." He said simply, hanging up. Shade scoffed and then got up. He had a small setup in a tree, littered with items. He spotted one on the ground, two blades, shaped to fit his scythes. Putting them on, he glanced at the tree across from him. Giving it a slice, he cleaned the tree straight in half, making a large thud as it hit. Shade gave a heartless thought of what it has done to pokemon in the past, and with no other noise, disappeared back into the forest.

Meanwhile, Terry closed his laptop, scratching his chin. Saul, who stood silently in the back the entire time looked up.

"What did he say?" He asked, unable to understand Shade.

Terry stood up. "He thinks Duff has betrayed us. The shinies escaped."

Saul laughed. "Of course. Right when things were getting smooth, huh?" He asked him.

Terry picked up a photo, showing a young Scyther, Terry, and a Ledian. The Ledian was leaning against the Scyther, all looked happy.

Sauls expression dropped. "You still think she's the reason?" He asked.

Terry cleared his throat. "We all have demons, amigo. People call me the incarnation of greed. If that's the case, Shade, he's the incarnation of Wrath. Anger clouds his judgment way too quickly, and unnecessary blood is shed. That's why Alicane is a perfect match, in a way he reminds me a lot of her. Intelligent, calm, Shade's better half."

Saul looked away. "Losing your mate damages you, man. You know that just as well as Shade."

Terry glared at him. "I did what I had to do." He replied. Grabbing his jacket, he stormed out.

Saul glanced at the old poke ball next to the photo. And then another photo, Terry with a woman holding an infant.

He scoffed, following him. "Yeah, okay." He said simply.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shade landed back in the clearing where the empty cage still stood. Reaching down, he examined the trackers, the blood on them dry. He picked them up and stared at them. Red. Terry was right, there was no way this was Duff's blood, not even he would be that stupid to use his own. He could find Alicane to see if he had any marks from using his own blood, but a simple cut like that could easily be healed by Moonlight. Shade tapped his claw. Walking away into the woods, deciding to take things slow, he looked around. Terry had good points, Alicane was the only one with the intelligence to betray them. Duff would've left clear signs of his betrayal.

Closing his eyes, he let out a breath. "Could've it been you….hermano?" He opened his eyes to the sound of a pokemon moaning in pain. Heading towards it, he found a Bidoof in pain, a Bibarel holding him. He was bleeding from his shoulder.

"It's okay, little guy, you're gonna be fine." He told the small Bidoof.

Shade walked up to them, startling them. "Please don't hurt me." The little Bidoof, probably a kid, squeaked.

"I'm not….I'm too busy." He replied simply.

The Bibarel huffed. "At least there's one merciful pokemon in this forest. Unlike that stupid Vileplume." He replied.

Shades eyes stretched and he instantly got in their face. "What did you say?" He asked, scaring them.

The Bidoof spoke. "It was a Vileplume...he said he was going to beat me bloody. And then he did." He whimpered.

"He didn't seem too bright. Took off when I beat him a bit. Left him with a black eye." Shade instantly saw blood. He didn't really notice the black eye, Duff's skin being purple and all, but then again he never really looked at Duff. He looked at the blood and it all started making sense. Duff used this young Bidoofs blood to help the shinies escape. Without another word, Shade burst through the trees anger blinding him.

The Bibarel blinked. "Well at least some of these guys have mercy on us." He said simply.

Duff, meanwhile, was walking along a path, holding his eye. "Gah, that stupid bunny. Using Fire Punchs and stuff…..at least I was able to take out my anger on that weak Bidoof." He muttered to himself. "Next, I'm clobbering that Buneary." He announced, heading off into the woods. Shade meanwhile, continued his pursuit through the trees. As he spotted Duff, he hid up in a tree.

He was rubbing his eye, the sticky blood disgusting him. "I better wash this stuff off." He said.

Shades lip curled and he rushed at him. Starlys flew from the trees as a sickening piercing sound echoed through the forest…

XxxxxxxX

"I'm not telling you anything!" The blonde haired man spit on Pedro's shoe, irking the young boy. It had been a half hour since they found the man and Arrow. Arrow was out of critical condition, but was still unconscious.

"Listen you tell me where the Pikachu is or I hand you to the authorities." He threatened, pulling out a file. "Richard Jones, three counts of assault, two counts of armed burglary, 4 counts of poaching."

The man stuck his tongue out at Pedro.

He huffed, trying not to lay the beating Gena did on this man. "Listen just tell us where the Pokémon is and we'll let you go, your boss won't ever find out you helped us."

Richard laughed. "Bull. Like you wouldn't hand me straight to the authorities the minute I told you."

Pedro sighed impatiently and released a Miltank. It looked ready to fight.

"Alright, then how about this. You tell me where the Pikachu is and I don't hand you into the authorities in several pieces." He said, growing impatient of this man.

The man mimicked every word he said like a child. Pedro groaned, frustration filling him.

"Okay, you're gonna make me pull the big guns." He warned.

The man didn't let up his mimicking.

Pedro rubbed his temples. "Last chance."

"Last chance."

"Alright then, Gena could you come here please." Gena looked over, talking with one of the officers that showed up. She was a lot calmer now, thankful that Arrow was doing great.

Instantly the man cowered at the sight of the teenage girl. "Ok, ok, I'll stop." He whimpered comedically, still afraid of her.

Pedro rolled his eyes. "Thank Arceus!" He exclaimed.

Richard huffed. "Look, I don't have your Pikachu, alright? The Charizard stopped me before I could make a move." He admitted. Pedro and Gena already knew this, the dark balls on his jacket had no indication of ever being used. They just wanted confirmation.

Gena wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. Sure this man said Ryan got away, but that didn't exactly meant we wasn't captured either by another poacher.

Pedro spoke up. "Were you the one that injured my Charizard?" He asked.

Richard shook his head. "Nah, he was hurt like that when he found me. I thought I could beat it injured, but that Pokemon is trained well, he wiped me out even with his injuries."

Gena chuckled. "Well, he has a pretty amazing trainer, so I'm not surprised." She said. Pedro blinked, blushing from the unexpected compliment.

Richard laughed, noticing this. "Ay, man. You're turning the color of that Buneary." He said, making Pedro smack him upside the head.

He coughed, embarrassed. "Anywho, where did you see the pokemon?"

"Near the road, 5, 10 meters. In the heart of the forest, though. So good luck with that." He replied.

Pedro nodded. "I don't need luck...was it Shade?" He asked, causing the man to give him a confused look.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Not many outsiders knew of Shade, most didn't come out alive after a confrontation with him.

Pedro smirked. "Educated guess?" He said.

Richard studied his face then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, I know who you are. You one of our-" Pedro put a piece of tape over his mouth before he could finish, confusing Gena.

Noticing her look, he spoke up. "Shade is their deadliest pokemon. Not only does he have the power to defeat Arrow easily, those slashes more than prove it. I'm guessing Alicane is here as well?" He asked the man who nodded, a fury in his eyes. "Another pokemon just as strong as Shade, the two of them together are unbeatable." He told Gena.

"That can't be good if there's two pokemon much more powerful than Arrow in this forest." She exclaimed, dread filling her. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Pedro thought for a moment. "We're going in." He decided.

Gena's eyes stretched. "What?"

"Shade and Alicane won't be near the roads, they'd rather be deeper in order to locate the pokemon more easily." He told her. "I have a device that can locate pokemon in a mile radius. I can't tell what specifically they are, but I can tell levels. If I find a lower level then odds are we found the pokemon."

Gena looked away. It was dangerous...very dangerous. But she trusted him. Plus she would do anything to get Ryan back. She nodded to him and he grinned.

He motioned one of the scientists over. "Get us a jeep ready." He told him, walking away from the Richard.

The scientist, a much older man with white hair gave him a bewildered look. "Pedro….you're 14. You can't even legally drive yet." He told him, not all wondering about why.

Pedro gave him puppy dog eyes. "But-"

The scientist shook his head. "No, Pedro." He said sternly, bopping his head.

Pedro crossed his arms. "I'm one of the top forensic specialists and accomplished scientists in Sinnoh, I'm pretty sure I can figure out the basic functions of a car." He replied.

The scientist looked at Gena who had followed them. "What about you, you have to be at least 16."

Gena sweatdropped. "I've actually never learned to drive a car." She admitted, ashamed. She got irked at Pedro's disbelieving look. "It took me eight extra years to become a pokemon trainer, I don't know what you expected!" She yelled, causing the scientist to chuckle.

Pedro rolled his eyes and slipped inside the jeep when they approached it. He started it and took a look at the controls. It was currently parked with a few other cars near it.

The scientist looked nervous. "I'm not sure about this, Pedro."

Pedro put the car into a gear they couldn't see. The Jeep was facing towards the forest, so all he really needed to do was put it in drive.

He laughed as he looked at the dashboard. "Look, Frank, it's in forward. I'll be fine."

Frank gave him a look. "Forward? There's no-NO WAIT PEDRO-" Too late. Pedro immediately backed full speed into the one car, destroying the front.

"MY CAR!" A scientist wailed.

Pedro stepped out, blinking in dizziness. "Okay...that didn't pan out like I thought." He said sheepishly.

Frank stepped in the jeep, switched gears and took it out of the small white car that now was missing most of the front. The jeep, however, looked unscathed. He stepped out, and looked down at Pedro.

"Pedro."

"Yeah."

"Where did you see that F?" He asked.

"...on the dash…..it was on top of an E….I figured R meant ready…." He shrunk down.

"Pedro, that F and E is the gas checker. F means full. E means empty. R, the gear you set it into, means reverse." Pedro bit his lip. Sure, he has invented a handful of complicated objects….yet that jeep was a real humbling experience. Gena, meanwhile, held a hand over her mouth, finding humor despite everything that's happened the past hour.

The scientist whose car got destroyed just looked at his car, comedic tears rolling down his face.

Frank rubbed his temples. "Sorry, Izzy. We'll make sure the insurance covers the whole car." He promised. Turning back to Pedro he sighed. "Listen, you two get in, I'll drive." He said tiredly.

Pedro nodded, sweatdropping. "Yeah, that might be better." He said begrudgingly. He threw up a couple poke balls. "Melissa, Dizzy." A Miltank and an Electivire appeared. "I need you two to scoure the forest, find any poacher you can. Apprehend them, and bring them back here for questioning. It's time we end this gang's reign of terror." He told them. They both nodded and headed into the forest. The severe injury of their friend made adrenaline run through their veins. Pedro looked at Gena. "You ready?"

Gena nodded. "Let's get Ryan and the Buneary back." She said, pumping a fist. "Is it good to send out your pokemon, what if we get attacked?"

Pedro motioned to Frank. "Frank is my mentor, he taught me everything about battling. If there's anyone who can take on Shade and Alicane, it's him." He smiled. "This is going to be dangerous." He told her.

Gena gave him a look. "You scared?" She taunted him.

Pedro scoffed. "Please, like anything in this world can defeat me." He said, brushing his shoulder. Gena laughed and they jumped in the car, Frank waiting for them in it. And as he took of, Gena stared ahead at the shady road that led into the forest, and led to an uncertain end…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wow that took longer than expected. Got back to my dark ways of writing. Didn't even put Jane and Ryan in this chapter. XD ANYWHOOOO leave a favorite and a review if you enjoyed. Or leave a flame if it was bad. Just let me know what ya thought, and I'll shall see you all in the world's first nuzfic!


	10. With Friends Like These

Hello everybody and welcome back to Miracles! I'm gonna start going back and forth between Buneary's Quest for Love and this story from now on! Sorry for the delay, college midterms and then a loss of wifi the past month kinda hindered me. XD But all sadness aside, let's start the chapter!

ALSO, I will be rewriting some of this story, fix up some errors that either are minor or some of the absolute head scratchers I've done. Never write on mobile kids! XD I'm also gonna switch up the synopsis of my story as I realized I drifted horribly off track, however it does give me an idea for the end of this chapter, so stay tuned!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 10: With Friends Like These….

Ryan blinked as Jane and him emerged from the burrow hole. They had walked in silence since the discovery of Jane's abandonment, not really sure what to say about the whole thing.

They continued out of the burrow into a more secluded part of the forest. Ryan let out a yelp at the sight of a large spider web they came across.

Jane shot him a look. "Not a fan of bugs?" She teased.

Ryan shuddered. "Not particularly." He replied. He jumped a foot as his leg brushed something.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Root, dummy." She told him.

"..Right." Ryan said, embarrassed. Jane sighed and turned away. Ryan let out another yelped as something brushed his shoulder.

"Bush." She clarified, not even turning around. Ryan looked away in humiliation, ashamed of how easily scared he was getting. However, dread started filling him as he swore he felt something crawling up his back. He tried to ignore it at first, but fear overcame him again.

"Jane?"

"Ryan, it's probably just a branch!" She yelled, exasperated. However, as she turned, the world's largest Spinarak was planted on Ryan, covering most of his back. She let out a gasp and immediately fired a Fire Punch attack. Unfortunately….said Spinarak was fast enough to shoot a web up and avoid the attack. Unable to stop her momentum she blasted Ryan in the back, sending his smoking body into the ground. She sweat dropped at her blunder.

"Sorry…..it was just a leaf." She said quietly, not admitting that the Spinarak surprised her.

"Ow, what the-" He was cut off as the world's cutest growling captured both of their attentions. They saw a small Poochyena, baring it's teeth at them.

"Back off intruders, this is our territory." She growled.

"Oh, you are just adorable." Jane gushed. "I love kids!" Ryan gave an awkward chuckle on how Jane was fawning over the small pokemon. It was kinda reminding him of something Gena would do.

The Poochyena twitched an eye. "I'm not a kid!. I'm fifteen you jerk!" She yelled.

Jane frowned. "Kinda old to still be a Poochyena, aren't you?" She asked, causing the undersized Poochyena to grow even angrier.

"Shut up! You still haven't answered my question on why you're here!" She yelled.

Jane made a motion. "Passing through." She replied simply. Ryan started to get uneasy. He wasn't sure if he could deal with a fight considering how weak he was compared to everything here. And what Jane said next made him more anxious. "Isn't your evolutionary line supposed to travel in packs?" She asked.

The Poochyena looked away. "They were scared away by the new Pokemon. It's only me, my father and a couple of his…..friends." She sounded unsure at that part, but soon got back to her glare. "We are not letting you drive us out." She snarled.

Jane was getting annoyed. "Do we look like the type of pokemon to drive a Mightyena and a undersized pup out?" She asked. Ryan flinched. _Why does Jane have to be so sarcastic?_

"Who are you calling undersized?" She growled, pressing up against Jane's face.

Jane pressed back. "Oh I don't know? The one I'm straining my back bending down so far to talk to?"

Ryan gulped as he heard approaching footsteps. "Uh...Jane?"

The Poochyena got into a stance. "I'm warning you….." She growled.

"Save yourself the pain, and let us walk." Jane said stubbornly. The Poochyena opened her mouth and as she did the most intimidating snarl sounded out, surprising Jane completely. Ryan would've been too,if it wasn't for the Mightyena he saw, ten feet away. The Poochyena recognized the snarl, and with an evil grin, messed up the fur on her head with some dirt.

She instantly ran to the Mightyena. "Daddy, daddy I'm glad you're here. Thesemeanpokemoncameandstartedtobeatmeupand-" Jane and Ryan twitched their eyes as the Poochyena started blubbering to the Mightyena. When she finished, he glared up at them.

Approaching them, he bared his teeth. "And to who do I have the displeasure of meeting?" He asked, circling them. He eyed Jane. "Odd, I haven't seen that many shiny pokemon before."

Ryan was rooted in fear while Jane showed none. "I'm Jane and this is Ryan. We are just trying to get out of this forest." She told him.

"Uh huh...and attacked my daughter on the way?"

"Oh come on, she did that herself! She started yelling at us about territory or some crap-"

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" He responded, anger flaring in his eyes.

Jane started to get angry herself. "And what if I am?"

Long, sharp claws unsheathed from his paws. "Then you better start running." He said.

Ryan held his hands up. "Listen, we don't want any trouble." However, his words fell empty as Jane hit her two ears together.

"Bring it." She jumped with a Fire Punch, striking the Mightyena in the face….or so she thought. Despite being caught off guard, he managed to snake his way underneath and deliver a slash to her midsection.

The breath left her and she hopped away to catch it. She stepped back as he fired a Shadow Ball, and watched it land at her feet. Blinded by the dust, she couldn't do a thing as she was gripped in a death-grip Bite attack. She got thrown like a ragdoll, landing hard. She yelled as she twisted her ankle on the landing, causing her to fall down when she tried to stand.

Ryan watched in horror as the Mightyena approached her with a killer intent. "Concede." He demanded.

Jane tried to shoot an Ice Beam, but he jumped over it with no effort. Trying to crawl away, she screamed in pain as he sunk his claws into her hurt ankle. Turning with a Fire Punch, she gasped he he caught it in his mouth and immediately shot a Shadow Ball, cancelling out her attack. She put her head back in defeat. She's never been beaten in the forest, let alone been wiped out effortlessly. She glared up at the Mightyena, not giving him the satisfaction of either fear or defeat.

She was surprised, however, when she saw respect glimmering in his eyes. "You're strong for a young one." He commented, almost to himself. He raised his claws on last time and Jane squinted as she anticipated the end. However, she felt the weight come off her and looked up to see the Mightyena bounce back, electricity shocking him.

Ryan was on all fours, off a fresh Thundershock attack. "You're not hurting her." He said determinedly.

The Mightyena rolled her eyes. "So you do have some fight….I thought you were going to let your mate do all the work."

Ryan blushed. "She's just my uh…."

Jane piped up. "It's not like that at all." She said bluntly. However, she was extremely surprised Ryan was risking his life for her instead of running off. She actually felt kind of touched.

The Mightyena chuckled. "Uh huh." He lunged at Ryan, who barely avoided a nasty Slash. "You're faster than the Buneary, but your attack was weak." He lunged again, but Ryan rolled to his right and sprang at him with a Quick Attack. He heard the Mightyena let out a breath as he was caught completely off guard by Ryan's strength. Ryan followed up with Thundershock attack that the Mightyena shooed away with a Slash.

He cocked his head. "Odd...Pikachu's aren't known for their physical strength. Yet your Thunderbolt attack is weaker than it should be." he noted.

"Thunderbolt? I only know Thundershock." He told him.

The Mightyena shook his head. "No, when a Pikachu uses Thundershock, they're using the hairs on their body to rub against each other to cause friction. You're using your electrical pouches, though, which means more power to form a Thunderbolt."

Ryan looked away sheepishly. "Know it all." He replied, embarrassed he didn't know that much about his own species. He felt pain as the Mightyena swiped a Slash attack as he wasn't paying attention. He fell next to Jane, unable to move.

"Darnit." He muttered.

The Mightyena moved towards them. "You guys tried at least." He muttered. Ryan closed his eyes as the stronger pokemon stood above him.

"Wait man, he's cool!" Ryan blinked open as he thought he recognized that voice. He saw the Mightyena's exasperated look.

Looking past him, he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the Combusken and Ambipom from earlier.

Furu patted the Pikachu on the head. "This is the spy Pikachu we met earlier."

Norton made spooky noises, waving his arms. "He's on a super serious mission to find the pink bunny."

The Mightyena pointed at Jane's injured body. "You mean that one?"

Norton screamed and ran off. "She's going to kill us!"

Furu nodded, although apprehensive. "Yeah man, that was the one who beat me and Norton up to no end. We don't know about her but the Spyachu says she cool and if someone as cool as him says she's cool then she's cool." He said, crossing his arms.

"So….they don't mean us harm?" The Mightyena asked.

"Naw man, the Pikachu is as harmless as a Combee. Unless you steal their honey, then they get pretty mad." Mightyena closed his eyes and started putting the pieces together through his friends bizarreness. He glanced at his daughter who was nervously kicking some dirt.

"Piper...come here." The Poochyena walked over with her ears down in shame.

"Did you lie about them attacking you?"

"...Yes, daddy." Piper admitted, unable to lie to her dad again.

"What have I said about lying young lady? Apologize to these two right this instant young lady." He demanded sternly.

Piper's face heated up. "I'm sorry." She said, bowing her head to Ryan and Jane. Jane just laid silently, perplexed by the events that just occurred.

"It's okay." Ryan said, getting up. He ran over to Jane. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, peachy."

"You don't look like a peach?" Furu commented.

While Jane stared at him, Ryan sweatdropped. "Yeah, you get used to it." He whispered.

The Mightyena bowed his head. "I suppose I must apologize for my daughter's behavior as well, it was unacceptable. Although, if it's any consolation, I was not going to kill you, rather knock you out."

 _Could've fooled us_ Jane thought bitterly.

Ryan held up his hands. "It's okay, mister…."

"Slash." He told them. _Fitting_ Jane thought. She tried to stand, but her ankle gave way under her weight.

Ryan caught her as she fell. "You're not okay." He scolded her.

Jane gritted her teeth and pushed him off. "Shaddup, I'm fine." She got on one leg and hopped a bit. "See, perfect." She said painfully.

Slash cocked his head and examined Jane's ankle, much to her protest. "You have a bad sprain." He told her, feeling no breaks. "It'll heal fine, but you won't be moving for a couple days." He informed her.

"But we have to get out of here, I have to find my family." Jane protested. She grunted as Slash let go of her with a deadpan expression, and she fell when she tried to stand on her own.

Ryan caught her again.

Slash sighed. "Listen, you can stay in our den for the next few days until your ankle heals. It's another mile until you reach the end of the forest and between the predators and such, I don't think you're making it on that ankle."

Jane was about to open her mouth to protest, but was cut off when Ryan spoke. "Jane, we need you healed if we are going to make it. I'm not nearly strong enough to protect us if anything attacks us." He told her, his body screaming that Gena would wonder where he was.

Jane looked at Ryan and the latter quickly turned away, realizing how close their faces were. "Thank you, Ryan." Was all she said. "We'll accept your offer, thank you very much."

Slash dipped his head. "Of course. Why doesn't Piper take you back and I'll take Ryan to get you some water and berries?" He offered.

Ryan was going to accept when he remembered the device in his arm. "I would….but we sort of are stuck to each other." He told him.

Norton smirked. "Aw the lovebirds can't leave each other."

Furu clasped his hands, tears falling down his face. "It's so cute, man."

Ryan sweat dropped. "No, we mean we are actually stuck to each other." He said, holding up his wrist. "Some pokemon who captured us put some device in our wrists that knocks us out if we get separated."

Slash blinked, interested.

Jane continued for Ryan. "We are trying to get back to his trainer so we can get these things out of us."

Furu scratched his chin. "Sounds like something Tracii might be able to fix, yo!"

Slash glanced at him. "That's not a bad idea, actually." He commented, surprised his dimwitted friend made a good point.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"He's a Zangoose that lives out on Marsh Island. He likes to fiddle with human technology. He actually seems to know a lot about it." Slash told her.

Ryan gave a quizzical look. "Where?"

"An island out on the pond…..near the old abandoned building." Jane informed him.

Furu spun. "Oooooo, can we pass the club, man! I'm done to partyyyyy!" He cheered.

Norton jumped excitedly. "Beich'll be down to let us use his boat man, pleeeeeease." He begged Slash.

"Club?" Ryan asked, finding it odd that a human place to be in this forest.

"Our man Beich found some human music equipment just….abandoned-"

"He stole it." Slash interrupted.

"Borrowed some equipment from a place in Eterna City and made a hangout by the pond. It's super secluded and no mean pokemon could find us there." Norton finished, him and Furu clinging on Slash's legs.

"Pleeeeease can we go." They whimpered.

Slash sweatdropped. "Arceus, Piper is more mature than you two." He muttered, causing Ryan and Jane to chuckle. "But, if you two want to make the trip, it's a lot shorter and safer than trying to walk all the way to the outside. We can leave once her ankle heals."

Ryan and Jane looked at each other, unsure what the other was thinking. Jane was the first to speak. "I know you want to get back to your trainer." She told him.

"Yes." He admitted. "But I think our priority should be getting these things out of our arms. Besides…" He hesitated, shuffling in the dirt. "You probably want to get to finding your family….I shouldn't hold you back from that." He told her.

Jane blinked, astonished. "That means a lot to me Ryan...but I'm probably never going to find them." She said, defeat sounding in her voice.

Ryan shrugged. "You never know. I found you, isn't the encounter rate like one in a thousand for a shiny?" He asked.

Jane huffed in amusement. "One in six thousand actually." She replied.

Ryan laughed. "See, and what are the odds of two shiny pokemon meeting up anyway?"

Jane smiled at him, before pulling him in a hug. "Thank you so much Ryan." She said happily. Ryan just returned it.

Meanwhile Furu whispered to Norton. "Brother, I bet half our next meal I get these two together before we get to Marsh Island."

The Combusken looked at him. "What makes you think you can do that?"

"Man, I am like the love doctor with these things." The Ambipom replied, crossing his tail arms.

"Fine, but I'm helping because these love birds deserve each other. I'm already shipping it." He said.

"The ships setting sail!" Furu yelled, making boat noises. The other pokemon gave them confused glances, but ignored it, not understanding what the two were on about.

"Anywho." Slash responded. "I'll show you two where we sleep, if you'll follow me."

"Wait, can you have Piper take Jane to the den….I need to ask you something."

Slash nodded to his daughter. Jane gave Ryan an equally confused look, but nonetheless hopped alongside Piper to the den, Ryan and Slash following as to avoid setting the devices off.

"Well….what do you need?" Slash asked, curious.

Ryan took a breath. "I need you to train me, I'm horribly weak." He said rather bluntly.

Slash raised a brow. "Kinda harsh thing to say about yourself." He responded.

Ryan shrugged. "It's the truth. Next to you and Jane, I don't want to be useless on this quest."

"Didn't your human train you well enough?" Slash asked.

Ryan felt miffed by the comment. "Gena did nothing wrong training me at all." He responded angrily.

"Relax, man. I meant nothing malicious by it." He told him, the Pikachu calming down. "I'll train you."

"You will?"

Slash nodded. "Of course. I'm sure I can get you a bit stronger than what you are now. We just need to find out how far those things go." He responded.

Ryan nodded. "I think he said like thirty feet." Slash nodded and backtracked a few steps before making a mark.

"Alright, then. As long as you don't go past around here, you should be fine." He informed the shiny Pikachu. "Furu, can you get some berries and water?"

The Ambipom saluted. "Yes sir!" He said before running of in sort of a goofy motion.

Slash then motioned Norton over. "I'm gonna have you help us."

Stars shone in Norton's eyes. "L-like a teacher?" He asked.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

Slash nodded. "Yeah, Norton's a bit stronger than you, so in between sessions I'll have you battle it out. If anything, the experience will be great."

Ryan nodded and got into a battle stance. "Right!" A smile crept on his face.

Slash caught the smile, one of his own creeping up. "Then let's begin!"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Phew, a couple of months TO THE DAY!

Furu and Norton: WOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for the read ya guys, if ya liked it leave a review or favorite. If not, criticize me if you must, I've got hoses for any flamers. XD

Stupidity aside, it's time to introduce a new segment I will be introducing to my stories, is a fun fact thingy. Basically, I'll give little things about my stories, like inspirations, things I originally was gonna do, and character depths. You know the such. :D

FUN FACT OF THE DAY: As I pointed of, I'm changing my story's synopsis, because if you see before I change it, it is in no way relevant to my story. The thing is Jane was originally supposed to be a trainer's partner…..Pedro's. *shocked gasps, quiet murmurs*

Yes, our lovable "Pink Psychopath", was going to be the partner of Pedro, a boy living in Eterna Forest on an undercover mission to find who sent the mean pokemon.

Furu gasps: Like a spy!

Exactly! The plan was to have Jane and Ryan get separated from Gena and Pedro in a Team Blood attack….however there were some issues with my approach.

I didn't like Pedro's "wildman" character, it was too sloppy and such. I also couldn't really give Gena a lot of depth as a struggling trainer. However, with the approach of Pedro is a sophisticated, arrogant prick, I was able to work in Gena's depth, as well as give Pedro more character as opposed to having a talking version of the brother from the wild Thornberry's show. XD

It also would have meant turning our Pink Psycopath into a Pink Scaredycat! So in the end, no regrets!

Thanks for reading everyone, I'm going to try hard to update this every Monday and Buneary's Quest for Love every Wednesday, so until then I shall see you all later!


End file.
